Koi ni ochitara
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Um acidente e Sakura perde a memória, agora Sasuke precisa cuidar dela. SasuSaku.
1. Quem sou eu?

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou fazendo um motim para sequestrar eles rsrs...**

Um acidente e Sakura perde a memória, Sasuke agora terá de cuidar dela.

**Capítulo 1 – Quem sou eu?**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Sasuke estavam lutando, mas ela por ser a médica ninja do grupo precisava ficar escondida, apenas observando caso alguém se ferisse. Com seus 18 anos Sakura era considerada a kunoichi mais forte de Konoha.

Estava parada atrás de uma árvore, concentrada. Seus cabelos rosa curtos estavam grudados no rosto devido à chuva que caía. Observava seus amigos lutarem contra contrabandistas e precisavam derrotá-los para completar a missão de rank S que lhes fora confiada.

Ela viu um ninja pular em cima de Sai que não conseguindo se desviar a tempo sofreu um profundo corte no ombro. Sem pensar duas vezes a rosada saiu detrás da árvore. Era sua vez de agir.

No mesmo momento em que corria viu Sasuke se distrair, sendo atingido pelo inimigo com uma enorme clava que o fez se ajoelhar de dor. Preocupada com o "ainda" amor de sua vida, a kunoichi mudou seu trajeto para auxiliar o companheiro.

– SASUKE-KUN!

– Não se intrometa! – gritou o Uchiha irritado - A luta é minha!

– Mas você está ferido! – ela insistiu enquanto se aproximava correndo.

– Não se aproxime! Você só vai me atrapalhar! – ele lhe disse com frieza e urgência, voltando logo a lutar contra seu oponente.

A Haruno sentiu de imediato seus olhos se umedecerem com lágrimas, mas as deteve firmemente.

_"Ele sempre vai me considerar um estorvo." – _pensou.

Espantou as emoções para longe e voltou a correr na direção de Sai, começando a curá-lo. No entanto, enquanto o fazia, pôde ouvir um grito de dor de Sasuke e se virou imediatamente. Viu o oponente do moreno levantar sua pesada clava e se preparar para dar um último golpe.

Sai também arregalou os olhos; se ninguém fizesse nada Sasuke iria ser golpeado em cheio. Porém, neste momento, ele sentiu que o calor que o curava havia cessado e com os olhos mais arregalados ainda gritou para a garota que agora corria desesperada em direção ao atacante.

– SAKURAAA

A bandana da vila da folha voou da cabeça rosa de sua dona indo parar metros longe. Sangue respingou no rosto assustado de Sasuke enquanto este via a enorme clava acertar com força a cabeça de sua companheira.

A kunoichi que, no último momento entrara na frente do Uchiha levou o golpe em seu lugar, caindo imediatamente no chão... Imóvel.

Furioso, Sasuke ativou seu Mangekyou Sharingan e partiu para cima do ninja que acertara Sakura. Eles lutam por mais um tempo, mas Sasuke logo o venceu.

Todos terminaram suas lutas o mais rápido possível e correram para o lado da companheira caída. Kakashi a levantou em braços, certificando-se de que ainda estava viva.

– Precisamos levá-la ao hospital! – gritou Naruto desesperado.

– Vamos voltar rápido à Konoha! Não estamos muito longe! – o Hatake ordenou e com isso começaram a pular de árvore em árvore na maior velocidade que conseguiram.

**-oOo-**

Num quarto de hospital uma kunoichi abriu seus verdes orbes, sentindo uma dor insuportável na cabeça, olhou para os lados e viu pessoas ao seu redor sorrindo.

– Sakura-chan, que bom que acordou! Estávamos preocupados. – disse-lhe o Uzumaki.

– É mesmo feiosa. – Sai concordou - Você ficou desacordada por uma semana inteira.

Kakashi, Tsunade e Sasuke também estavam no quarto sorrindo para ela, mas o sorriso de todos desapareceu assim que perceberam que algo estava estranho. A jovem não sorria, não falava e sua expressão estava vazia.

– Você está bem Sakura? – perguntou o Hatake.

Ainda deitada, a garota piscou seus olhos lentamente e com a voz cansada, sussurrou:

– Quem são vocês?

Ela desviou seu olhar para o teto e continuou:

– Quem sou eu?

**Continua...**

Ficou curtinha, desculpem, mas é só uma introdução, vou tentar postar rápido o próximo pra compensar este Ok!

Devo continuar? Mandem reviews onegai!

Bjão.


	2. Essa Sakura está diferente

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Ela desviou seu olhar para o teto e continuou: _

– _Quem sou eu?_

**Capítulo 2 – Essa Sakura está diferente.**

– Sakura, não me diga que não se lembra de nada? – Tsunade indagou assustada.

A garota voltou seu olhar lentamente para a mulher loira e franziu o cenho.

– Sakura?... Meu nome é... Sakura? – ela lhe perguntou, fazendo a Hokage ficar ainda mais desesperada.

– Eu pedi pra não dizer. – disse a loira, virando em seguida para todos os outros na sala - Saiam todos, eu preciso fazer uns exames nela.

Porém, antes que qualquer um pudesse se mover um Naruto agitado pulou na frente da kunoichi enferma e segurou firme sua mão.

– Sakura-chan, você não se lembra de mim? – ele perguntou aflito.

A Haruno, cansada, nem lhe respondeu, apenas piscou lentamente, enquanto fitava o rapaz loiro à sua frente.

– Ela não se lembra de mim! Ela não se lembra de mim! – o Uzumaki repetia desesperado – Você não se lembra de ninguém daqui? Espera aí, desse indivíduo você lembra, né? – perguntou esperançoso, puxando Sasuke pela gola da camisa e o colocando na frente da amiga que infelizmente balançou negativamente a cabeça.

– A coisa tá mal! A coisa está muito mal! Ela não se lembra do teme! – o loiro gritou pondo as duas mãos na cabeça.

Apesar de também estar surpreso Sasuke deu um tremendo cascudo no amigo.

– Me larga dobe! – gritou irritado.

– Ai teme! – ele resmungou com o cascudo - Você me paga seu...

O Uzumaki ameaçou pular em cima do Uchiha com os punhos fechados, mas Tsunade o parou imediatamente.

– CHEGAAAA! – berrou zangada - Vão fazer esse barraco lá fora! Eu preciso examinar a Sakura.

E após esse gritão, todos, sem pestanejar saíram correndo, deixando uma Sakura assustada para traz.

**-oOo-**

No escritório da hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai e Sasuke escutavam com atenção o diagnóstico de sua companheira de equipe.

- ... e por causa desta região ter sido afetada com a pancada houve a perda de memória. – terminou Tsunade com um suspiro de preocupação.

– Mas por quanto tempo ela vai ficar assim? – Kakashi quis saber.

– Não sei... Meses... Anos... Talvez pra sempre... – a loira respondeu, encolhendo os ombros - Perda de memória é algo muito relativo, não tenho como fornecer uma informação concreta sobre isso.

Todos abaixaram suas cabeças tristes, especialmente um moreno de cabelos arrepiados. A culpa fora sua; ela perdera a memória para salvá-lo.

# Flashback #

Sai havia se ferido no ombro e ele logo pôde ver Sakura correndo em direção a ele. Por que ela tinha que sair do seu esconderijo? Ali estava perigoso demais.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando sentiu algo acertá-lo com força na perna direita, fazendo-o se ajoelhar.

_"Droga, não tinha visto esse cara chegar" – _pensou.

– SASUKE-KUN. – ouviu a voz de Sakura gritar.

_"Era só o que me faltava. Ela não pode se aproximar é perigoso." _

– Não se intrometa! A luta é minha! – gritou, tentando afastar a kunoichi.

– Mas você está ferido! – ela disse.

– Não se aproxime! Você só vai me atrapalhar!

Ele viu o rosto dela se contrair e em seguida observou-a correr para perto de Sai e começar a curá-lo.

Sasuke tentava se manter concentrado na luta, para seu azar aquela clava era violenta e o shinobi bem forte. Percebeu que outro ninja avançava para cima de Sai e Sakura, e se distraiu novamente, pensou em correr para protegê-los, mas viu o homem ser parado por Naruto antes mesmo dos dois companheiros perceberem. Para o Uchiha fora tarde demais quando tentou voltar sua concentração para sua batalha e pagou caro pela distração, acabando por levar um forte golpe no braço, que quase se quebrara. Deu um grito de dor e ao olhar pra frente viu o inimigo se preparar para o próximo golpe, que se seguiu da imagem de Sakura se ferindo em seu lugar.

# Fim do flashback #

– Mas... – a voz da Hokage tirou Sasuke de seus devaneios - O mais importante agora é que em dois dias ela poderá ter alta, e como sabem os pais de Sakura já morreram e agora ela mora sozinha...

– Aonde quer chegar vovó Tsunade? – Naruto perguntou.

– Alguém precisa cuidar dela, oras. – respondeu impaciente.

Durante três segundos o recinto ficou em silêncio o qual fora quebrado pela voz do Uchiha.

– Eu cuido dela. – ele disse.

Todos o olharam surpreso, afinal, Sasuke dizer que vai cuidar de Sakura era o mesmo que Orochimaru distribuir balinhas.

– A culpa foi minha. – ele se justificou - Se eu não tivesse me ferido isso não teria acontecido.

– Tem certeza Sasuke. Ela não se lembra de você. – perguntou a Hokage.

– Pelo menos não vai tentar me agarrar. – ele respondeu indiferente, dando de ombros.

Tsunade, Kakashi e Naruto discretamente deram um sorrisinho, os dois últimos se entreolharam meio duvidosos.

– Muito bem, daqui a dois dias vá buscá-la no hospital. – a Hokage finalizou.

– Sasuke-kun, se você quiser eu posso cuidar dela – ofereceu-se Sai - Afinal foi para me ajudar que ela saiu do esconderijo.

Neste momento, o Uchiha sentiu uma pontadinha de ciúmes mesmo sabendo que Sai falara sem nenhuma malícia.

– Não. Eu cuido dela. – ele disse simplesmente e se virou, saindo indiferente do escritório.

**-oOo-**

Dois dias depois Sasuke fora buscar Sakura. Tsunade já havia conversado com ela e explicado sua situação, mas ela não podia deixar de achar estranho, afinal não sabia quem era aquele rapaz, e ele não havia ido visitá-la naqueles dois últimos dias.

O Uchiha entrou no quarto sério e com as mãos nos bolsos. Encontrou Sakura sentada na beira da cama, esta estava com sua roupa ninja e parecia bem desconfortável. Seus olhares se encontram e ele, no seu costumeiro tom frio a chamou.

– Vamos?

Sem dizer uma palavra a jovem se levantou e caminhou até ele, esboçando um forçado sorriso.

– O... Obrigada por se dispor a cuidar de mim. – ela gaguejou.

O rapaz a sua frente levantou uma sobrancelha estranhando completamente aquele jeito tímido de falar. Onde estavam as palavras firmes e confiantes de sua companheira?

– Hum – ele se limitou a responder ato que a fez se encolher, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

_"É impressão minha ou_ _ela está com medo de mim?" – _pensou.

– Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. – ele lhe disse - E... Não tem de que. Agora vamos?

– Hai, Uchiha-san. – concordou ela.

_"UCHIHA-SAN?" – _ele se assustou _–_ Er_... _Não precisa ser tão polida, me chame apenas de Sasuke Ok?

– Ah sim, desculpe-me Sasuke-san.

Virando seus olhos impaciente, o Uchiha resolveu deixar pra lá e assim seguiram para casa sem conversar nada o caminho inteiro. Quando chegaram Sasuke se lembrou de algo indispensável.

– Sakura precisamos ir buscar suas roupas.

– Mas... Buscar aonde? – ela perguntou.

– Na sua casa, oras. – ele lhe respondeu rabugento.

– E... Onde fica a minha casa? – ela voltou a questionar timidamente.

O moreno coçou sua cabeça sem paciência, estava mais difícil do que ele pensava. Pegou-a pela mão e saiu puxando-a pela rua.

Chegando ao apartamento dela, conseguiram encontrar algumas malas e começaram a fazê-las. Sasuke estava ajudando Sakura com as roupas enquanto ela mexia em suas peças íntimas.

Ele estava ficando cada vez mais surpreso; primeiro a fala doce e tímida e agora... Vestidos? Onde estava a Sakura que ele conhecia? As peças de roupa dela eram quase todas vestidos leves e delicados, bem diferente da imagem que ele tinha de uma ninja forte, que pulava de galhos em galhos e não se importava com arranhões.

Olhou para o lado intrigado com o silêncio e a viu sentada no chão, fitando um porta retrato com a foto deles quando tinham acabado de se formar ninjas. Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado.

– Somos nós? – ela perguntou.

– Sim, tínhamos acabado de nos tornar ninjas. – ele respondeu.

– Eu pareço tão feliz... – ela disse, sorrindo delicadamente. Virou-se de repente para o moreno e lhe perguntou: - Eu sou uma pessoa muito feliz, não sou Sasuke-san?

– Por que a pergunta?

– Porque tenho amigos como vocês. – ela diz mantendo o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

Sem demonstrar sua surpresa, o Uchiha se levantou calmamente, virando-se para o armário de roupas.

– Vamos logo com isso, ainda temos que procurar seus sapatos.

**Continua...**

Ficou meio paradão esse capítulo mas no próximo começa algumas confusões rsrs...

Desculpem não ter cumprido minha promessa de postar rápido, mas a culpa foi do fanfiction que não tava submetendo documentos hehe...

_Uchiha Harumi_ – Foi mal a demora... espero que goste!

_Uchiha Neko_ – Sasuke é um Deus grego mesmo né rsrs... EU QUERO PRA MIM!

_Elys the black angel_ – Oiê... eu fiquei imaginando a cena da clava também e cheguei a uma conclusão... Não sei como a Sakura não morreu! Meu, eu acho que viajei um pouco hehe..

_Kimi-chan XD_ – Rsrs... tomara que goste deste capítulo, no próximo começa algumas confusões com nosso amado casal...

_lola-chan_ – Sempre imaginei o que aconteceria se a Sakura esquecesse o Sasuke e ela com o tempo conquistasse ele, tomara que fique legal essa minha idéia maluquinha hehe..

_Mithary_ – Ficou bem curtinho o primeiro capítulo né! Ainda bem que consegui transmitir bastante coisa nele rsrs. Que bom que gostou fico muito feliz.

_thamii-chan_ – EU CONTINUO! EU CONTINUO! (eu com os braços pro alto e a bazuka da Thamii-chan apontada pra mim) rsrs... O título Thami-chan significa "Se eu me apaixonar", foi mals mancada minha ter esquecido de colocar o significado do título no primeiro capítulo hihi...

_lydhyamsf_– Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo, obrigada e espero que goste deste também.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vejo que gostaram do primeiro capítulo, prometo fazer o máximo para os próximos ficarem legais também... valew gente!

Bjão se cuida galera!

PS: continuem mandando reviews onegai shimassu!


	3. Protegendo

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Para alegria total da nação Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Sem demonstrar sua surpresa, o Uchiha se levantou calmamente, virando-se para o armário de roupas._

– _Vamos logo com isso, ainda temos que procurar seus sapatos._

**Capítulo 3 – Protegendo.**

Já fazia uma semana que Sakura estava morando com Sasuke e este estava em missão. Eles quase não conversavam, mesmo quando, às vezes, ela tentava puxar assunto a conversa nunca ia pra frente. Porém, não podia reclamar afinal Sasuke fazia de tudo para ela, e esta retribuía cozinhando e fazendo os serviços domésticos. Certo dia, Naruto até disse que pareciam marido e mulher, algo que deixou o Uchiha vermelho, gritando um "Não seja idiota!". A Haruno, por sua vez não entendeu, assim como não entendeu uma conversa que o Uchiha tivera com a Hokage dois dias atrás.

# Flashback #

– Tsunade-sama, gostaria de saber por que a Sakura sem memória é tão diferente da Sakura normal. – Sasuke perguntou.

– Como assim Sasuke?

– Bem, a Sakura não costuma usar vestidos e nem é tão tímida. – ele se explicou.

Tsunade virou-se para observar sua pupila, que se encontrava sentada na cadeira de frente para sua escrivaninha usando um vestido verde claro até os joelhos e uma sandália baixa. Seus cabelos curtos estavam soltos e ela havia voltado a deixar a franja cair sobre sua testa, tampando-a. Para a Hokage parecia uma bonequinha de tão delicada.

– Olha Sasuke, a Sakura nunca foi uma Maria João. Ela sempre teve esse jeito. O problema é que essas características foram com o tempo se escondendo atrás da vida ninja que ela levava. Agora, sem memória, a verdadeira Sakura se mostra como ela sempre foi. – a loira explicou e perante o olhar analítico do jovem ela sorriu e acrescentou: - Mas vamos ser sinceros ela está bonitinha nesse jeitinho de menina, não está?

O Uchiha bufou e virando as costas à Hokage, deu de ombros.

– Eu não sei de nada, vamos Sakura! – ele disse, sendo logo acompanhado pela garota que se levantou correndo e deu um aceno de despedida para Tsunade antes de sair atrás de Sasuke.

# Fim do flashback #

Será que ela era uma Maria João? Pensava enquanto terminava de secar a última peça da louça usada no almoço. Não conseguia se imaginar usando calças largas e dando "porrada" em todo mundo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu que alguém a observava. Começou a olhar em volta assustada e gritou ao ver que braços fortes estavam prendendo-a contra a parede.

- Onde está o Uchiha? – perguntou um homem alto, de cabelos verdes e de aproximadamente 30 anos. Sakura percebeu que ele deveria ser ninja pela força que possuía.

– Não está. – ela respondeu apavorada – Quem é você?

– Meu nome é Yura, onde ele está? – o homem gritou, ficado a centímetros do rosto da Haruno, apertando cada vez mais seus pulsos.

– Saiu, ele está em missão – a rosada disse com os olhos já lacrimejando de medo – O que quer com ele?

- Seu marido me deve a cabeça dele, pelo que fez ao meu clã.

– Ele... Ele não é meu marido. – ela gaguejou.

– Não? Que cara lerdo! Ainda mais com uma coisinha linda como você. – ele falou, cobiçando o corpo à sua frente, por fim sorriu maliciosamente – Já que ele não está, acho que vou me divertir um pouco.

A kunoichi não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, teve tempo apenas para arregalar os olhos quando este começou a arrastá-la pelo braço em direção ao quarto; seus punhos já estavam roxos de tão firme que estavam sendo apertados. Ele abriu a porta e com violência a jogou sobre cama, deitando-se por cima dela logo em seguida.

Começou a beijar seu pescoço selvagemente, enquanto as mãos subiam por suas pernas, apertando e arranhando sua pele. O shinobi passava as mãos por todo corpo da jovem, enquanto esta chorava desesperadamente e se debatia.

Sakura não soube dizer o que aconteceu em seguida, pois em questão de segundos Yura caiu para o lado, morto.

Ela tremia e soluçava quando avistou o homem que a salvara.

– Sasuke...

**-oOo-**

Sua missão havia acabado e o Uchiha adentrava a vila tranquilamente quando sentiu uma presença estranha e, desconfiado correu para sua casa. Percebeu que quanto mais se aproximava de sua residência mais forte ficava a presença de um inimigo e apressou-se ainda mais ao ouvir os gritos de Sakura. Ao chegar em sua casa presenciou uma cena que fez seu sangue ferver de ódio. Sacou sua espada e da porta do quarto arremessou-a atravessando diretamente o peito do shinobi.

O moreno correu até a amiga e tirou sua capa colocando-a no ombro desta.

– Sakura, você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

A Haruno chorava desesperadamente e logo que o Uchiha se aproximou ela o abraçou com força.

– Que me... Medo! E.. Eu fiquei com tanto medo! – gritava soluçando.

Sem querer o moreno a abraçou de forma protetora, sussurrando em seu ouvido para acalmá-la.

– Calma... Não precisa mais ficar com medo! Eu estou aqui!

– Por quê? Por que ele fez isso comigo? – ela agora conseguia perguntar.

O Uchiha suspirou. Reconhecia aquele homem agora, ele era membro de um clã assassino do qual o time sete havia sido encarregado de exterminar. Naquele dia Sakura não tinha ido com eles. Abaixou seu olhar viu a garota agarrada com força à sua roupa, tremendo e soluçando alto.

– Shiu... Ele está morto agora, não precisa se preocupar mais. Eu estou aqui pra te proteger. – o moreno falou gentil com um tom que nem mesmo ele conhecia.

Pegou-a no colo e saiu do quarto, onde encontrou Naruto, Sai e Kakashi entrando correndo pela porta da frente.

– Sasuke, o que está acontecendo aqui? – o Uzumaki perguntou - Sentimos o chakra de alguém desconhecido.

– Viemos o mais rápido possível. – disse Sai.

– Não se preocupem. – Sasuke lhes disse - Era um shinobi do clã Ichizai, mas ele já está morto.

– Ichizai? – indagou Kakashi - Aquele clã assassino? Foi você quem o matou?

– Sim. – respondeu o moreno - E se puder Kakashi, ele está caído no meu quarto, você pode tirar aquele maldito de lá?

O Hatake agora observava a Haruno nos braços de seu ex-aluno e com raiva desconfiou.

– Não me diga que ele...

– Quase. – cortou o Uchiha - Eu cheguei a tempo.

Como esperado, quando Naruto entendeu, ele deu o maior grito.

– AH! AQUELE BASTARDO ABUSOU DA SAKURA-CHAN? EU VOU MATÁ-LO DE NOVO!

– Já disse que foi quase dobe, e não grita, está assustando ela! – o moreno repreendeu o loirinho revoltado sob o olhar arregalado dos outros dois homens presentes.

– De qualquer forma. – Sai lhes chamou a atenção - Ela não pode mais ficar sozinha. É perigoso!

– É já pensei nisso, mas sempre que tiver que sair, procuro alguém que possa cuidar dela até eu voltar. – respondeu o Uchiha.

A kunoichi que já estava mais calma e observava o diálogo entre seus amigos, de repente se pronunciou:

– Sasuke-san, não quero dar trabalho.

Ele a olhou e, imediatamente se lembrou de quando falava que ela era fraca e só atrapalhava. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso e suspirou.

– Você não dá trabalho.

**-oOo-**

Os dias estavam passando e sempre que Sasuke tinha missão, deixava Sakura na casa de alguém. Já havia ficado com Hinata, Tenten, Naruto (quando este não fora na mesma missão que ele), e até Kiba já tinha tido de cuidar dela por um dia. Ela não negava que estava se sentindo uma inútil, e, além disso, preferia ficar na companhia de Sasuke, do qual já estava mais acostumada.

Naquele dia Sasuke não teria missão, então aproveitou para acordar tarde. Estava tranquilo tomando seu delicioso café da manhã quando o grito de Sakura ecoou pela casa.

O Uchiha quase cuspindo todo o café se levantou às pressas e correu para o quarto de Sakura, abriu a porta de uma vez e a encontrou saindo do banheiro desesperada.

– Sakura o que foi?

– Eu vou morrer! Eu estou sangrando Sasuke-san! – ela gritou desesperada, agitando os braços.

– QUÊ? Sangrando aonde? – ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado. Tentou se aproximar dela, mas a mesma se encolheu na parede ficando vermelha como uma pimenta.

– Er... Bem... Eu estou sangrando... Lá! – a jovem respondeu envergonhada e sem graça.

– Lá? – o moreno indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha que logo foi seguida pela outra quando seus olhos se arregalaram. Ouviu até mesmo o barulhinho da ficha caindo, ecoando em seu ouvido quando ele compreendeu. Ela estava naqueles terríveis dias menstruais da mulher.

– Eu vou morrer. – a garota choramingou mais uma vez.

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio; mais perdido do que cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança; mais perdido do que qualquer coisa.

– Calma Sakura... – ele começou - Você não vai morrer... Isso é... Bem... É... Normal entende?

– Normal? – ela indagou, tentando se acalmar – Então, você também sangra Sasuke-san?

– Claro que não! – ele gritou revoltado - Eu sou homem! Só as mulheres têm isso!

– Mas e agora? O que eu faço?

Ele estava mais desesperado que ela agora. Coçou a cabeça impaciente enquanto a garota ainda o observava.

– Vai tomar um banho Sakura, eu vou chamar alguém – e dizendo isso correu para o telefone, discando o numero de Shizune.

– _Alô._

– Shizune. Sou eu, Sasuke. Pode vir até a minha casa agora.

– _Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura, Sasuke?_

– Sim! Aconteceu, e é bem grave! – ele lhe respondeu impaciente - Vem o mais rápido que puder. Ah, e... Traz aquelas coisas de mulher.

– _Coisas de mulher? – _ela perguntou sem entender.

_"E agora não sei nem o nome daquilo."_ – pensou o moreno revoltado.

- É! Aquelas coisas que vocês usam quando estão naqueles dias.

Se Sasuke pudesse ver o rosto de Shizune naquele instante, teria xingado ela. O que ele queria que ela levasse era um pacote de absorventes.

– _Já entendi Sasuke-san. – _respondeu a kunoichi com voz contida_ - Já estou indo_.

Ele desligou o telefone sem agradecer nem despedir para a sorte de Shizune que não conseguiu se segurar e caiu na gargalhada.

**Continua...**

Nya... o Sasuke tá começando a gostar da Sakura. E eu tô começando a gostar de escrever essa fic.

_sakusasuke_ – Que bom que gostou da fic obrigada!

_Larry_ – Desculpaaa... juro que fiz de tudo pra fazer um capítulo comprido, mas no final faltou imaginação... gomen né! Espero que o capítulo compense rsrsrs...

_Saky-Moon_ – (eu suspirando aliviada pq a Thami-chan baixou a bazuka) O.O (agora levantado as mãos de novo com a arma da Saky-chan apontada pra mim) CONTINUO! CONTINUO SIM! Rsrsrs... brincadeirinha! Obrigada pela sua review, amei!

_lydhyamsf_ – Ai que bom que não achou parado, rsrs... e beijinho entre Sasu e Saku hum... é provavelmente tem! rsrsr...

_Lovenly_ – Valew pela review! Taí mais um capítulo espero que goste!

_Tsuki Koorime_ – Obrigada e continue a acompanhar sim onegai, mais pra frente vai ter até um pouco mais de confusão rsrs...

_thamii-chan_ – (eu – Ufa... ) rsrs... Bem nesse capítulo teve uns dos resultados da generosidade do Sasuke rsrs... a Sakura ainda vai judiar dele..

_Juju_ – Olá! Prometo fazer de tudo pra postar rapidinho tá!

_Mariah-chan17_ – Mais um capítulo saindo! Rsrs...

_Line_ - Pois é né! rsrs... imaginar o Sasuke cuidando da Sakura já é hilário espero que goste deste capítulo tmb!

_carol aka neko_ - É isso msm Carol-chan, o Sasuke sempre viu a Sakura como uma ninja forte que nunca reparava em roupas, mas como toda mulher ela tmb se cuida né rrsrs... e eu tentei fazer ela delicada pq antes de conhecer a Ino a Sakura era muito tímida! Adorei o comentário e a pergunta, qualquer dúvida me manda uma review tá!

_Uchiha Neko_ – Ele ficou com a consciência pesada pela Sakura ter perdido a memória, mas ele acabou ficando fofo né! Rrsrsr...

_Haruno Shaoly_ – Nya! Que legal que vc gostou! Fiz esse o mais rápido que pude!

_Elys the black angel_ – Vc usou sua bola de cristal de novo? Como advinhou que eu ia colocar essa cena? Sabe, vc me surpreende rsrsrss... vou até dedicar esse capítulo pra vc OK!

_Yamanaka Ino_ – Nya! Valew! E eu A-D-O-R-E-I com todas as letras a sua review rsrsrs…bjão.

_Haruno Sakura_ – Taí mais um capítulo saindo do forno rsrsr...

_Bruh Way_ – Ai, assim eu fico encabulada (eu colocando os cabelos na frente do rosto com vergonha) obrigada pelos elogios! Valew msm. Vc também tá fazendo uma ótima fic e eu adoro ela! Bjs

Gente tô ficando empolgada! Nunca recebi tantas reviews! Obrigada msm por estarem acompanhando e vou fazer de tudo pra não desapontar Ok! Continuem mandando reviews onegai adoro receber e responder a elas.

Bjão galera, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo xau!


	4. O diário

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Naruto não me pertence apenas estou pegando emprestado hihi...**

_Ele desligou o telefone sem agradecer nem despedir para a sorte de Shizune que não conseguiu se segurar e caiu na gargalhada._

**Capítulo 4 – O diário.**

Era uma manhã um tanto chuvosa. Sasuke estava sentado no sofá observando o nada que aquela casa era naquele dia... Fazia 10 anos que seus pais tinham falecido.

Ele havia vencido Itachi, mas a vingança só tinha lhe trazido um vazio maior para sua vida. Pensou consigo mesmo que agora já não tinha mais razões para viver e abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos, sentindo melancolia e solidão. Sentiu, de repente, mãos quentes segurarem as suas, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça surpreso e encontrar dois orbes verdes o encarando com preocupação.

– Está triste Sasuke-san? – Sakura o olhava com o semblante franzido. Estava ajoelhada no tapete, de frente para ele com um olhar carinhoso.

O moreno deu um sorriso quase imperceptível, a Haruno sem memória era tão inocente quanto uma criança.

– Não se preocupe. – ele lhe disse.

– Mas ver você assim me deixa triste. – ela insistiu.

O rapaz a olhou pensativamente e cogitou a idéia de simplesmente permanecer calado, mas por fim achou que não faria nenhum mal apenas conversar com ela.

– É que hoje faz 10 anos que meus pais morreram. – ele lhe disse.

A garota abaixou sua cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Logo, voltou a fitá-lo.

– Como eles morreram? – ela perguntou curiosa, surpreendendo o amigo com a pergunta. Sabia que a kunoichi conhecia sua história, apenas não se lembrava, sentiu pena dela naquele momento.

– Bem... – ele começou um tanto desconfortável.

– Desculpe. – ela interrompeu – Eu não devia ter perguntado. – concluiu, ficando alguns segundos em silêncio – Você deve se sentir sozinho, não é?

- Por que pergunta? – ele indagou sem entender.

– Bem... É que... Eu não me lembro dos meus pais e às vezes me sinto assim... Sozinha. – ela lhe disse envergonhada.

Agora que a observava melhor, o Uchiha percebeu que ela parecia mais deprimida do que ele mesmo. Nunca havia reparado nas condições emocionais de sua companheira já que esta sempre estivera sorrindo quando ele se encontrava em casa. Não pensou que ela poderia estar solitária e sentiu-se culpado.

Diante do breve momento silencioso, a Haruno se encolheu mais perto do sofá e olhou seu amigo com um sorriso encantador.

– Né Sasuke-san, você conheceu meus pais? – ela perguntou empolgada - Sabe alguma coisa sobre eles?

– Bom, eu os conheci. – ele respondeu - Seu pai era um pouco durão, me encarava toda vez que Naruto e eu íamos te buscar, acho que ele sentia ciúmes. E sua mãe era alegre, impulsiva às vezes, mas era uma pessoa legal, você se parece muito com ela.

A rosada abaixou a cabeça lenta e visivelmente nostálgica, porém logo a ergueu, sorrindo carinhosa.

– Sabe, eu não tenho motivos pra me sentir sozinha. – a garota de repente lhe disse e perante o silêncio do homem à sua frente ela continuou – Eu tenho você! Obrigada Sasuke-san! – completou, abrindo um lindo sorriso e deitando, em seguida, sua cabeça em cima das mãos que ainda estavam entrelaçadas às suas.

O Uchiha estava se sentindo desconfortável e perturbado com o rumo que aquela conversa havia tomado, mas como tinha sua reputação de homem sério a manter, forçou-se em não demonstrar nenhuma emoção e se levantou, caminhando em direção à porta.

– Aonde você vai Sasuke-san? – perguntou a rosada confusa.

– Vou sair um momento, já volto. – ele simplesmente lhe disse sem nem olhá-la antes de se retirar pela porta.

**-oOo-**

No antigo apartamento de certa médica-nin encontrava-se um jovem shinobi, vasculhando todas as gavetas e armários a procura de algo. Assustou-se com a quantidade de poeira que um local poderia acumular em apenas um mês enquanto tirava uma caixa do guarda roupa e a abria para olhar seu interior.

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro calmamente à procura de algumas fotos dos pais de Sakura para mostrar a ela. Guardou a caixa novamente no guarda roupa e abriu uma gaveta na escrivaninha, encontrando, não um álbum de fotos, mas algo que para ele era um pouco mais interessante. O diário dela.

Apesar de se sentir desconfortável, sua a curiosidade falou mais alto, fazendo o moreno sentar-se na beirada da cama e começar a ler.

"_Querido diário_

_Hoje conheci uma garota muito legal, seu nome é Yamanaka Ino. Acho que podemos ser muito amigas, ela está me ajudando a perder minha timidez e me deu um laço para amarrar no cabelo..."_

Ele virou algumas páginas e leu.

"_Algumas garotas me perseguiram hoje, estavam zombando da minha testa como sempre. Tentei fugir, mas me alcançaram e me derrubaram no chão, enquanto riam. Eu estava chorando quando ouvi alguém mandá-las parar. Foi aí que eu o vi! O menino mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida! Ele encarava as garotas e percebi que todas ficaram com medo, esqueceram completamente de mim e saíram correndo. Ele se aproximou, estendeu a mão, pegou no meu braço e me ajudou a levantar. Sem dizer mais nada ele se virou e foi embora... Ai, nunca mais lavo meu braço! Acho que estou gostando dele. Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke."_

O moreno riu para si mesmo, se lembrando daquele dia quando estava indo treinar e viu um grupo de garotas rindo de uma menina sentada no chão, chorando. Lembrou-se de que ele se aproximou e as mandou parar. Todas saíram correndo feito loucas, ele foi até a menina e a ajudou a levantar. Nunca imaginaria que essa mesma se tornaria sua parceira de equipe.

Folheou mais algumas páginas, notando que havia vários poemas de amor, todos para ele. Algumas anotações falavam do rompimento da amizade entre ela e Ino. Parou em uma página que lhe chamou a atenção.

"_Sonhos a realizar:_

_Ver o pôr-do-sol com o Sasuke-kun; Dançar com o Sasuke-kun uma música romântica; Cuidar de algum animalzinho de estimação; Casar com o Sasuke-kun na mesma capela que meus pais casaram; Ajudar o Sasuke-kun a realizar todos os sonhos dele."_

O Uchiha franziu o cenho incomodado e balançou a cabeça lentamente, a única coisa que não estava ligada a ele era ter um animalzinho de estimação. Virou a página e leu.

"_Fiquei sabendo que o Sasuke-kun gosta de garotas com cabelos compridos. Vou deixar os meus crescerem! Serão os mais compridos da vila! Queria tanto saber mais sobre você, Sasuke-kun. Que tipo de música você gosta... Que tipo de comida você gosta... Que tipo de... Mulher você gosta."_

_"Ah, então era por isso que tinha os cabelos compridos?"_ – ele pensou e rapidamente se lembrou de outro dia. Folheou rápido mais algumas páginas, encontrando o que procurava.

"_Não adianta ser uma garota bonita de cabelos compridos se não posso nem ao menos proteger meus amigos. Não sei o que Orochimaru quer com o Sasuke-kun, mas eu não vou permitir que ele o machuque! Cortei meus cabelos com uma kunai para protegê-lo e fico careca se for preciso. Mas não serei mais um fardo ao Naruto e ao Sasuke-kun. Nunca mais!"_

Sasuke apesar de se sentir um pouco culpado por ela ter cortado os longos cabelos por ele, não conseguiu deixar de achar engraçada a imagem de Sakura careca que veio em sua mente.

Continuou lendo, notando que as páginas seguintes estavam borradas; parecia que ela havia chorado sobre elas enquanto escrevia. Engoliu a seco quando descobriu o porquê, eram as partes que falavam de quando ele fora embora. Frases como: "Serei mais forte"; "Ele vai voltar"; "Não vou desistir nunca!". Eram as mais escritas.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando leu uma das mais recentes anotações. A data era de seis meses atrás.

"_Eu sei que ele me odeia, é a verdade nua e crua, por mais que seja dolorido admitir eu nunca serei correspondida. Sempre achei que o que eu sentia pelo Sasuke-kun era paixão de criança, mas agora sei o quanto o amo e o quanto me dói não poder tê-lo por perto. No final não passo de uma infeliz que corre atrás dele como um cão sem dono. Isso é deprimente e humilhante. Jamais serei feliz, nunca fui e nunca serei, mas se preciso dou a minha vida por ele; dou a minha vida pelo homem que amo."_

Ele leu a última anotação com peso na consciência, esta havia sido escrita um dia antes da missão em que ela perdera a memória.

"_Uma missão de rank S. Sempre que temos missões desse nível fico preocupada. Por ser a médica do time quase não entro em combate, mas se acontecer alguma coisa com meus amigos essa pode ser a última vez que escrevo neste diário."_

Sasuke suspirou pensativo, talvez ela tivesse pressentido o que iria acontecer.

Ele estava para fechar o diário quando teve uma idéia, pegou uma caneta na escrivaninha e rabiscou algo no diário, guardando-o de volta na gaveta. Voltou a procurar pelas fotos dos pais de Sakura e encontrou um álbum no criado mudo, pegou-o e voltou direto para sua casa, chegando bem na hora do almoço.

Ao chegar em casa Sakura correu para recebê-lo com um belo sorriso.

– Você demorou Sasuke-san. O almoço já está pronto há um tempo.

– Fui pegar isso! – ele lhe disse estendendo o álbum de fotos.

– O que é? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– Fotos de seus pais. – ele lhe explicou - Não queria vê-los?

Os olhos dela se encheram de alegria e empolgação, pegou o álbum e correu para a sala como uma criança que havia ganhado um doce.

– Obrigada Sasuke-san! – gritou durante sua corrida.

O Uchiha foi atrás dela devagar com um singelo sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios e a encontrou sentada no sofá, folheando o álbum com um enorme sorriso. No entanto, ele se lembrou das últimas páginas do diário que diziam: _"Jamais serei feliz, nunca fui e nunca serei."_

_"Será que não foi bom ela ter perdido a memória? As lembranças dela são tristes. Será que assim, como ela está agora, ela não é mais feliz?" –_ ele pensava distraído enquanto a observava_._

– Sasuke-san? – a rosada o chamou de repente.

Ele estava tão perdido com seus pensamentos que nem percebera que ela já estava o observando há um bom tempo.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

– Hum. – ele respondeu indiferente - Gostou do albúm?

– Sim! Essa deve ser minha mãe né? – ela pergunta apontando para uma mulher alta, com cabelos rosa compridos.

– É, é ela! – ele confirmou enquanto se sentava ao seu lado.

– Como ela era bonita...

– Por isso eu disse que se parecia com você... – ele se interrompeu vendo o rosto da jovem ficar corado e surpreso. Desviou seu olhar e levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Vamos almoçar. – convidou, logo seguindo para a cozinha com as mãos nos bolsos.

Comeram em silêncio e o moreno repetidas vezes olhava para a companheira sentada ao seu lado; ela parecia feliz. Não havia largado o álbum e nem tocara na comida. Terminou de comer e com a consciência pesada pensou:

_"Acho que pelo menos um dos sonhos malucos da Sakura eu posso realizar."_

– Vai se trocar, eu vou te levar para um lugar. – ele lhe disse com um suspiro cansado.

– Mas... – ela hesitou - Preciso lavar a louça.

– Depois você lava. – ele replicou - E, além disso, só tem meu prato, você nem tocou na comida.

– Desculpe, é que não estou com fome. – ela lhe disse envergonhada.

– Que seja, agora vai se trocar.

– Pra onde vamos?

– É segredo, agora vai logo antes que eu desista de sair. – ele lhe disse com um pequeno sorriso, fingindo impaciência.

A kunoichi correu até seu quarto e trocou de roupa. Colocou uma blusinha rosa e uma saia lilás, pôs um chinelinho de dedo e foi pra sala onde encontrou Sasuke esperando por ela, sorriu para ele e assim saíram de casa.

**Continua...**

Ola, desculpem a demora! A facul me deixa cada vez com menos tempo hehe...

Uchiha Harumi – Hehe, não pensei nas caras e bocas que o Sasuke fez quando viu as roupas da Sakura, mas pode ter certeza que ele ficou babando rsrs... obrigada!

Carol aka-neko – Hahaha... tomara msm! A força da Sakura? É ela ainda vai descobrir...rsrs... suspense!

Sakiy Skuld – Nya obrigada! O Sasuke-kun não tem muito jeito com mulheres, ou melhor, homens não tem muito jeito com assuntos femininos né rsrs...

Haruno Shaoly – Arigatou! E eu já disse que adoro suas reviews, então pode escrever a vontade que vou amar!

Line – É verdade né rsrs... o Sasuke como um expert em mulheres é um ótimo ninja! n.n

Uchiha Neko – Hehe, e isso é só um comecinho eim, a Sakura ainda vai judiar um bocadinho dele rsrs..

Larry – Eu também adoro ver ele proteger ela, amava essas cenas no anime e agora sinto um pouco de falta já que eles estão separados... mas nessa fic vou fazer eles ficarem cada vez mais juntos (eu fazendo pose do Lee e do Gai com cara de nice guy)

Mariah-chan17 – rrsr... que bom que gostou da cena anterior, eu fiquei imaginando o Sasuke nessa enrascada e ele desesperado pra sair dela... hehehe

lydhyamsf – hihihi, apesar de ser eu quem escreveu ainda acho difícil imaginar a cena do Sasuke desesperado rsrsrs... espero que goste deste capítulo também obrigada!

thamii-chan – Já reparou que nas minhas fics sempre dou um jeito de fazer ele proteger ela hehe, eu também gosto de ver, mostra como ele gosta dela...

Bruh Way – Obrigada e espero que este também fique legal!

Juju – Hihi, apesar dos apuros em que o Sasuke está se metendo tenho certeza de que ele tá adorando a companhia da Sakura-chan.

Elys the black angel – já sei! Vc pode prever o futuro! É como no seriado do heroes, não é! Rsrs... a Sakura ainda vai lembrar da super bruta mega ultra força dela, mas vai ser um pouquinho mais pra frente...

Pessoal valew pelas reviews, muito obrigada msm e desculpem novamente a demora, mas logo vou estar de férias e daí sim vou poder postar mais rápido!

Bjão gente!


	5. Lembranças nada agradáveis

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Sasuke pertence a Sakura...**

_A kunoichi correu até seu quarto e trocou de roupa. Colocou uma blusinha rosa e uma saia lilás, pôs um chinelinho de dedo e foi pra sala onde encontrou Sasuke esperando por ela, sorriu para ele e assim saíram de casa._

**Capítulo 5 – Lembranças nada agradáveis.**

Sasuke e Sakura se encontravam nos portões de Konoha prontos para sair quando ele a olhou e lhe estendeu a mão.

– Daqui em diante vou te levar para chegarmos mais rápido. Confia em mim? – ele perguntou com um sorriso no canto da boca.

A jovem abriu imediatamente um enorme sorriso e balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, segurando na mão estendida do rapaz.

Pegando-a no colo o Uchiha começou a saltar de árvore em árvore com equilíbrio e precisão. Observou a garota em seus braços fechar os olhos, abraçando-o ainda mais com um sorriso. A Haruno sentia-se completamente protegida naquele momento.

Chegaram a uma praia muito bonita; a areia era branca e as ondas vinham quebrar na orla, suas águas eram limpas e claras.

A rosada não escondeu o fascínio com tal paisagem e olhou toda feliz para o moreno que lhe deu um de seus raros sorrisos, acenando com a cabeça como se estivesse lhe dando permissão. Ao vê-lo incentivá-la, ela tirou seus calçados e correu em direção à água, molhando seus pés e começando a brincar com a onda, afastando-se todas as vezes que esta vinha. Ela ria alto, divertindo-se e o moreno não pôde deixar de notar que estava linda com aquele jeitinho de menina sapeca.

Depois de brincar quase a tarde inteira; algumas vezes molhando os pés, outras catando conchas, sentou-se cansada ao lado de Sasuke.

– Obrigada Sasuke-san! – ela agradeceu - Foi o melhor passeio da minha vida, quero dizer, pelo menos que eu me lembre. – completou rapidamente divertida. Ele notando algo que o incomodava desde que passaram a morar juntos, questionou:

– Sakura, por que me chama de Sasuke-san? Você chama o dobe de Naruto-kun, o meu clone de Sai-kun, até o Kakashi você chama de tio. Por que só eu sou "san"?

A Haruno olhou para ele sem graça e então respondeu:

– É que você está cuidando de mim e... E eu lhe devo respeito.

– Mas não precisa me chamar assim. – ele retrucou.

– Desculpe – ela pediu e abrindo um doce sorriso perguntou – Como eu chamava você?

Desta, foi a vez de Sasuke olhar para ela sem graça.

– Bom... Você... Você me chamava de... Sasuke... SASUKE! É, você me chamava só de Sasuke! – disse se enrolando.

– Só Sasuke? Não acredito! – ela questionou, franzindo a testa - Tudo bem, vou te chamar de Sasuke-kun então, posso?

– Sim, pode! – concordou, suspirando aliviado.

Virando seu olhar para o horizonte o moreno percebeu que já estava na hora e se levantou, puxando Sakura consigo.

– Vem comigo!

– Pra onde? – a rosada perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. O rapaz apenas segurou sua mão e subiu com ela até o topo de um rochedo, sentando-se na pedra e a fazendo sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Olhe para o horizonte. – ele sussurrou.

Ao se virar, a Haruno ficou boquiaberta, entendendo naquele momento o real motivo do passeio. O pôr-do-sol estava lindo! E ele a havia levado ali para assistirem juntos a esse espetáculo maravilhoso.

– Que lindo! – ela exclamou se virando para Sasuke – É lindo Sasuke-kun, obrigada mesmo! Muito obrigada! – agradeceu-lhe, abraçando-o pela cintura com inocência e entusiasmo. Descansou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo e permaneceu assim, apenas aproveitando a visão do sol se pondo devagar atrás do azul mar.

Porém, enquanto ela o agarrava ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo; estava permitindo que ela o abraçasse e o mais estranho ainda: estava gostando. Lentamente passou seu braço ao redor da cintura fina de sua companheira, sentindo-a rapidamente se aconchegar mais no seu peito. Sorriu para si e ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas curtido a visão e a companhia.

A garota de cabelos rosados estava começando a ficar sonolenta, afinal brincara como uma criança a tarde toda e agora estava exausta. Seus olhos verdes foram lentamente se fechando, já estava quase pegando no sono quando, de repente, uma imagem veio a sua mente como se fosse um sonho.

_Ela estava chorando e gritando, enquanto fitava as costas de um jovem de cabelos negros_

– _"Eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa! Se você ficar prometo fazer você não se arrepender, todos os dias vou fazer você se divertir! Se não puder ficar, então, por favor... Me leve junto."_

_Sasuke se virou e olhou-a, dizendo-lhe friamente._

– _"Você é realmente irritante!"_

Seus olhos se abriram de uma vez, estava assustada. Aquele não podia ser o Sasuke que cuidava dela e a levara para ver o pôr-do-sol. Afastou-se bruscamente, fazendo Sasuke encará-la curioso.

Estava ficando ofegante, alguns flashes de lembrança começaram a invadir sua mente, um atrás do outro e sua cabeça já doía. Fechou seus olhos com força e pôs as mãos em seus cabelos, pressionando.

"_Ela descascava uma maçã para Sasuke que estava deitado na cama de um hospital, mas quando foi servi-lo, ele bateu bruscamente a mão no prato derrubando tudo no chão e a assustando."_

"Um _Sasuke adolescente estava com o braço no ombro de Naruto, de repente este retirou sua espada e a virou em direção ao loiro; parecia que queria... Matá-lo!"_

"_Sakura corria em direção á ele, mas quando o abraçou ele se virou, a encarando com ódio."_

- SAKURA! – a voz de Sasuke a faz arregalar os olhos e encará-lo.

– O que foi? Você está bem? – ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas e sua respiração era descontrolada, a confusão que se fazia em sua mente estava violentamente perturbando-a. Será que Sasuke era assim, como nesses flashes de memória? Se for, então ele a estava enganando.

Levantou-se apressada na tentativa de sair correndo, mas acabou por tropeçar em uma pedra e perdendo o equilíbrio caiu do alto do rochedo. O Uchiha segurou-a, caindo com ela e com seu próprio corpo a protegeu para que esta não se machucasse.

A rosada que havia fechado os olhos para não ver a queda, teve uma surpresa quando os abriu; ela estava caída em cima de Sasuke. Tentou se levantar correndo, mas o moreno foi mais rápido, segurando-a e a girando o corpo, ficando por cima dela e prendendo seus braços para não fugir.

– O que foi? O que está te perturbando? – ele perguntou confuso.

– Me solta, por favor. – ela implorava enquanto se debatia.

– Não! – ele lhe disse firme - Enquanto não me contar o que aconteceu não te solto.

– Eu tive lembranças! Agora me solta! – ela gritou, deixando suas lágrimas caírem soltas por seu rosto contraído.

Nenhum dos dois soube dizer o que aconteceu em seguida, pois quando deram por si estavam se beijando loucamente. Suas línguas pareciam travar uma luta dentro da boca de ambos, quem visse a cena diria que aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde iria passar o sinal vermelho. Após um tempo se separaram em busca de ar.

Ficaram se encarando, tentando inutilmente controlar a respiração. O moreno se inclinou na intenção de voltar a beijá-la, mas foi parado pela mão desta que delicadamente o afastou um pouco.

Sem quebrar o contato visual a Haruno pegou a mão esquerda do rapaz e a colocou sobre seu coração. Ficaram um tempo se encarando, até que ela fechou os olhos, contraindo novamente o rosto numa expressão de tristeza e dor.

A garota sentiu lábios quentes lhe dando um selinho e olhou surpresa para o jovem a sua frente. O semblante deste era tão sereno e carinhoso.

– Sakura, seja lá o que quer que tenha se lembrado, quero que saiba que me arrependo de todo mal que te causei, e que se pudesse voltar atrás nada disso estaria acontecendo com você. – ele lhe disse calmamente, sendo em seguida abraçado fortemente pela confusa kunoichi.

– Você gosta de mim? – ela perguntou chorosa.

Se as condições fossem outras talvez ele não admitiria isso, mas naquela hora ela precisava ouvir.

– Claro que gosto. – disse ele retribuindo o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

Afastou-se centímetros para beijá-la novamente, mas desta vez de maneira calma, aprofundando devagar o beijo conforme ela permitia. Quando se separam, ela já não estava mais chorando e seu sorriso havia voltado.

Ficam se olhando, mas não por muito tempo porque perceberam que o céu já havia escurecido. Por fim, Sasuke se levantou, pegou Sakura no colo e em seguida voltaram para a vila.

**Continua...**

Boooommmm... era pra ser uma cena romântica mas acabou virando drama... foi mals...

**Carol aka-neko** – A Sakura-chan só tá se sentindo perdida, rsrs… ela ama o Sasuke não creio que tenha raiva dele. O amor é cego, infelizmente... rsrsr... e a força dela, hum... talvez eu faça ela dá um soco nele rsrs... brincadeirinha.

**Lemay – **Nya bastante tempo ainda rsrs... eu vou ser bem malvada com o Sasuke nessa fic, ele vai sofrer um bocadinho nas mãos da Sakura rsrs...

**thamii-chan – **Hihi.. foi quase isso que vc disse, mas acho que depois desta naum tem como dizer que não estão namorando né.

**makie chan** - Puxa que legal! Leitora nova! Bem vinda miga, espero que goste da fic!

**Elys the black angel**– Nya... desta vez ele foi levar ela pra um local mais romântico, apesar de que acabou virando drama... mas isso foi detalhe rsrsr...

**Haruno Shaoly – **Nya! Desculpe a demora! Espero que este capítulo também tenha compensado rsrs..

**Claki** – Obrigada! E foi mals a demora...

**Uchiha Harumi** - rsrs... é verdade né, naquele capítulo os três deram uma de inxeridos e acabaram caindo do cavalo rsrs... o Sasuke-kun vai tá muito romântico nessa fic viu! Rsrs...

**Mariah-chan17** – Foi pra ver o por do sol! Rsrs... pensei em fazer algo romântico mas não deu muito certo hehe...

**Leticia Li** – Como vc advinhou? O.O Já sei! bola de cristal que nem a Elys-chan! Rsrs...

**Line** – hihi, sabe que eu ainda não decidi o que ele escreveu no diário... hehe

**Sakuramy** – Continuei! Atrasado... me desculpe... (eu com a mão atrás da cabeça)

**Hakeru-chan** – Nya mesmo que a fic seja complexa, posta ela onegai... eu quero ler! Por favoooorrrrr rsrs...

**Bruh Way** – Ahhh, que bom que vc esteja gostando da fic! Fico super feliz! Arigatou!

**Marina** – Mais ou menos sabe, ela ainda vai ficar um tempo sem memória, aí depois... ops, quase eu conto o final hehe...

**Juju** – Taí Juju-chan mais um capítulo, um pouco demorado né... mas... mas... mas... eu não tenho desculpe descente... (eu com uma gota enorme na testa)

**titilopes** – Nya obrigada pelos elogios! (eu correndo feito louca pela casa)

**Yamanaka Ino** – rsrs... sua personagem favorita é a Ino né! Rsrs... com quem? O Gaara?

**Uchiha Yuki **– Ai, que bom que esta fic tá agradando... fiquei com medo de ficar meio melada... rsrs...

**Uchiha Neko** – rsrs... não se preocupe Neko-chan, veja pelo lado bom, a continuação da fic demorou menos pra vc rsrsrs...

Gente arigatou gosaimassu! Tô tão emocionada! Quantas reviews! Nya eu tô amando todas as reviews e além de contente tô realmente inspirada com essa fic. Valew galera! Vcs são D+!

Bjokas... xau!


	6. Por que não somos mais amigas?

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Sasuke pertence à Sakura e Naruto a Hinata! **

_Ficaram se olhando, mas não por muito tempo porque perceberam que o céu já havia escurecido. Por fim, Sasuke se levantou, pegou Sakura no colo e em seguida voltaram para a vila_.

**Capítulo 6 – Por que não somos mais amigas?**

Não demorou muito tempo para todos na vila ficarem sabendo que Uchiha Sasuke estava namorando a desmemoriada Haruno Sakura. Naruto como sempre fez escândalo quando soube da notícia e apesar de não ser mais apaixonado pela companheira deixou claro que se o moreno a fizesse sofrer ele o faria comer ramem um mês inteiro.

Sasuke estava se arrumando para uma missão irritado. Justo quando quase todos os seus amigos estavam em missão ele também teria de ir à uma. Balançou sua cabeça e suspirou impaciente ainda pensando na kunoichi de cabelos rosas, pois a única pessoa disponível para cuidar dela hoje fora Ino.

# Flashback #

O Uchiha adentrou a floricultura dos Yamanaka e encontrou a antiga rival de Sakura atendendo uma cliente. Ao perceber sua presença, a garota acenou alegremente enquanto o moreno ficava ainda mais desconfortável. Após se desocupar, aproximou-se e o cumprimentou.

– Sasuke-kun? O que faz por aqui?

– Oi Ino, vim te pedir um favor. – ele disse indo direto ao assunto, afinal quanto menos ficasse ali menos problemas futuros teria.

– Pode falar. – a garota disse atenciosa e Sasuke não pôde deixar de notar que uma das qualidades mais marcantes de Ino, em sua opinião era a presteza para ajudar os amigos.

– Bom, não sei se você já sabe sobre a Sakura... – ele começou.

– Ah sim, ela perdeu a memória e você está cuidando dela não é? – ela o interrompeu indiferente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro arrumando algumas flores que estavam fora de seu lugar.

– É. – ele concordou - Bom, meu problema é que hoje vou ter missão e não posso deixá-la sozinha, perguntei à Hokage e ela me disse que a única pessoa que estaria sem missão hoje era você. Então, eu gostaria de saber se... hã...

- Você quer saber se eu posso cuidar dela. – ela completou a frase sem cerimônias e sorrindo acrescentou – Sem problemas.

Ino se virou para um vaso pesado, segurou suas bordas e tentou levantá-lo, logo Sasuke se adiantou e pegou o vaso para ela.

– Onde quer colocar?

– Ah obrigada! Pode por ali. – ela agradeceu aliviada.

Colocou o vaso no local indicado pela Yamanaka e voltou ao assunto.

– Tem certeza de que não vai ter problema? – ele perguntou.

– Claro, por que pergunta? – ela lhe disse estranhando.

– Olha, eu não sei se você está sabendo, mas...

– Eu sei Sasuke-kun. Você e a Sakura estão namorando, não é? – a garota o interrompeu novamente – Não se preocupe eu sei que nunca tive chance com você, por isso estou com outra pessoa agora. – ela lhe assegurou.

- Quem? – ele perguntou, sentindo-se de repente feliz pela novidade. Sabia o quanto havia, inevitavelmente magoado Ino e lhe desejava bem.

– Gaara. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

– O kazekage?

– É. – ela confirmou – Por isso não esquenta, eu não tenho mais por que continuar magoada com a testuda.

O Uchiha agradeceu sinceramente e se virou para ir embora, mas se lembrou de um detalhe importante e voltou para avisar a loira.

– E Ino, não chame a Sakura de testuda, ela anda um pouco deprimida com isso ultimamente.

# Fim do flashback #

Como combinado Sasuke deixou Sakura na casa de Ino às seis horas da tarde. Deu-lhe um beijo e partiu, indo se encontrar com seu time.

Após seu namorado partir, a Haruno olhou constrangida para a Yamanaka e sorriu sem graça, afinal nunca havia ficado na casa da bela jovem loira.

– Venha Sakura, entre! Sinta-se em casa. – a loira a convidou com um sorriso educado.

Entrou tímidamente na kitnet onde Ino morava sozinha e sentou-se no sofá, observando a bela decoração do local. Logo a loira reapareceu trazendo suco e biscoitos.

– Então Sakura quanto tempo heim. – ela disse puxando assunto - Como tem passado?

A rosada sorriu desconfortável, abaixou seu olhar sem graça e num tom de desculpas lhe disse:

– Desculpe, não me lembro de você.

A loira franziu o cenho. Aquela Sakura tímida era a mesma de quando eram crianças.

– Bem, então... Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, sou uma kunoichi também! – ela se apresentou, vendo um doce sorriso brotar nos lábios da ex-rival.

– Eu sei Sasuke-kun me falou sobre você. – a rosada disse.

– Falou? – Ino perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha - O que ele falou?

– Ele disse que você é uma pessoa muito prestativa e que também é uma ninja muito forte. – respondeu, encolhendo-se um pouco e olhando para as mãos

– Sério? Puxa que honra ser elogiada por Uchiha Sasuke. – a loira brincou divertida.

– Você me conhece há muito tempo? – Sakura indagou, sentindo-se estranhamente mais à vontade. Observou a jovem à sua frente tomar um gole de suco pensativa, provavelmente pela pergunta e por fim lhe respondeu um tanto receosa.

– Sim... Bastante tempo.

– Então somos amigas? – a Haruno perguntou esperançosa, ato que deixou a loira um tanto surpresa e sem reação. Este era o assunto que ela mais temia que a antiga rival pudesse tocar.

Pensou em uma saída que não fosse lhe responder e teve uma idéia.

– Espera um minuto Sakura. – pediu se levantando e indo até seu quarto, voltou depois de alguns segundos trazendo consigo uma fita vermelha. Sentou ao lado de Sakura e arrumou seu cabelo, tirando a franja da testa, deixando-a com o penteado que ela sempre costumava usar.

– Pronto! Olha só como ficou melhor! – a Yamanaka disse.

– Obrigada, mas minha testa... – a rosada começou a dizer, abaixando seu olhar triste.

– Você acha feia porque a esconde com a franja. – a loira a repreendeu - Seu rosto é lindo! Tem que deixar ele bem à mostra.

A Haruno olhou para a outra garota e piscou seus os olhos lentamente enquanto mais uma lembrança surgia em sua mente.

# Flashback #

"_Ela era uma criança e estava chorando em frente ao parque, quando outra garota de sua idade se aproximou"._

– _Você sempre é atormentada sendo chamada de garota da testa né! – a menina disse._

– _Quem é você? – perguntou a jovem Haruno._

– _Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino! E o seu?_

– _Sa... Sakura... – respondeu-lhe baixo._

– _Hã? Não ouvi. Fala mais alto!_

– _Haruno Sakura! – ela gritou._

– _Hum entendo... – a menina loira disse pondo sua mão na testa da outra, medindo-a - Sua testa é larga, por isso você esconde ela com o cabelo parecendo um fantasma. – ela sorriu de repente – Sakura né. Apareça amanhã aqui! Vou lhe dar uma coisa bem legal!""_

# Fim do flashback #

– Sakura? Você está bem? – a garota loira perguntava para ela, preocupada pela cara que esta estava fazendo.

– Você é minha amiga. – ela lhe disse abrindo um enorme sorriso – Eu lembro de você!

A Yamanaka surpresa arregalou seus olhos ainda mais quando a garota a sua frente a abraçou.

– Que bom! Eu tenho uma amiga.

A loira sorriu. Quanto tempo esperou para poder ter sua velha amizade com Sakura de novo. Passaram o resto da noite conversando, sobre seus namorados, suas vidas, seus problemas, mas em momento algum ela comentou sobre a briga e o tempo que ficaram sem se falar.

Meia-noite Sasuke veio buscar sua namorada e a encontrou com um penteado diferente. Admitiu para si mesmo que ela ficava muito melhor sem a franja cobrindo sua "generosa" testa. Voltaram apressados para casa, debaixo de pingos de chuva.

De madrugada, porém, a chuva engrossou tornando-se numa forte tempestade, com trovões e relâmpagos assustadores. O Uchiha cansado estava em seu quarto tentando dormir com todo aquele barulho, quando sentiu alguém entrar.

Por reflexo arremessou uma shuriken no interruptor acendendo a luz, olhou ao redor e encontrou uma figura de cabelos rosa agachada no canto do quarto, tremendo de medo.

– Sakura? O que está fazendo aqui? – ele lhe perguntou sonolento e aliviado, bem na hora em que um trovão clareou a noite fazendo um estrondoso barulho. A Haruno levou suas mãos à cabeça tapando os ouvidos e abafando um grito. Correu para a cama do moreno, entrou rapidamente debaixo dos lençóis e o abraçou.

O Uchiha corou de imediato. Sentiu o desejo crescer conforme a garota o abraçava, roçando o corpo suave ao seu e sentindo o perfume entorpecedor dos cabelos rosados. Desceu seu olhar para ela, observando como ficava ainda mais sexy naquela camisola de alças. Levantou sua mão e lhe acariciou o rosto, tendo que molhar seus lábios secos de nervosismo.

- Não se preocupe. – ele conseguiu pronunciar – Durma aqui comigo.

Deitou-se lentamente puxando-a consigo. Ela levantou seu olhar e encantou-o ainda mais quando as jades verdes de seus olhos o fitaram, era como se ela o estivesse seduzindo.

O moreno engoliu seco antes de tomar os vermelhos lábios de sua namorada, começando com um beijo calmo que em poucos minutos tornou-se luxuriosos. Ele compreendeu que mesmo que a rosada não soubesse o que estava fazendo, ela também desejava. Ambos já haviam se esquecido da chuva forte que caía lá fora quando se separaram agitados e ofegantes.

Ele começou a deslizar sua mão pela coxa direita da mulher sob si, parando brevemente quando esta se encolheu.

– Tudo bem? – ele perguntou, vendo-a lhe dar um doce sorriso e acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

– Eu te amo. – ela disse.

Sasuke desejou falar o mesmo, mas as palavras pareciam ter sido tiradas de sua boca, entretanto ela não se importou com a falta de resposta e o beijou permitindo assim, que ele a tivesse naquela noite.

**Continua...**

Capítulo de amor entre os dois! Meu eles são perfeitos!

**Claki** – Obrigada por me desculpar pela demora. Para compensar tô postando este capítulo rapidinho...

**Lemay** – rsrs... vô tenta fazer a Sakura um pouco mais boazinha com ele tá rrsrs...

**nandy** – Eu também adoro ver o Sasuke com ciúmes da Sakura, mas estas cenas fofas eu tô guardando pra minha próxima fic... gomen né... a outra fic já tá em andamento logo logo eu posto tá!

**Leticia Li** – Obrigada tomara que vc goste deste capítulo também!

**Uchiha Neko – **Naum se culpe Neko-chan! E feliz aniver de novo!

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n – **Nya que maravilha! Leitora nova! Seja bem-vinda amiga! E a inner da Sakura... sabe que eu tinha me esquecido dela rsrs...

**Haruno Shaoly** – Pode dexá Shaoly-chan eu prometo que posto a fic até o fim! valew pelo apoio!

**Lecka-chan – **êêê! Leitora nova! Que legal! Seja bem-vinda, espero que goste da fic! Vô fazer de tudo pra não desapontar!

**Elys the black angel** – Nya eu também queria tá no lugar da Sakura-chan, mas podia ser com o Sasuke mesmo rsrsr... bem de agora em diante a Sakura vai começar a ter alguns flashes de lembrança, mas não vai lembrar de tudo não...

**Igorsambora – **Obrigada e desculpe não ter colocado NaruHina nesta fic... mas vou tentar bolar uma com eles tá!

**Sakuramy – **Pode dexá que eu vou encher de capítulos românticos! Rsrs...

**Carol aka-neko**– Bem acho que vai ter doze capítulos, então tá mais ou menos no meio da fic. Rsrs... Vô tentar fazer mais comprido tá rsrs...

**Bruh Way – **Eu vi sua nova fic! Amei! Tá linda! Vc escreve muito bem! Continua ela onegai né... rsrs...

**Yamanaka Ino – **Que legal eu também adoro a Hinata-chan, tô fazendo uma fic com um pouco de NaruHina, só naum faço uma fic só deles porque todas as minhas idéias sempre acabam parando em SasuSaku rsrs...

**Line – **rsrs... é né! Namorados na mesma casa não vai sair coisa inocente... rsrssrs... e como vc viu neste capítulo, não saiu mesmo ahahhaha...

**Juju – **Nya eu também queria tá com o Sasuke-kun na praia... acho que eu ia desmaiar e não ia curtir nada rssrsr...

**Marina – **rsrs... esse capítulo fico com cara de enrolação né... mas é que depois vou precisar da Ino como amiga da Sakura...

Gente muito muito muito muito muitoooo obrigada! Eu amei todas as reviews, elas estão me dando uma inspiração danada rsrs...

Bjs gente valew!


	7. Reencontro com o passado

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Sasuke pertence à Sakura, Naruto a Hinata e Neji a Tenten...**

_Sasuke desejou falar o mesmo, mas as palavras pareciam ter sido tiradas de sua boca, entretanto ela não se importou com a falta de resposta e o beijou permitindo assim, que ele a tivesse naquela noite._

**Capítulo 7 – Reencontro com o passado.**

Na movimentada vila de Konoha todos podiam ver uma kunoichi de cabelos rosa passar sorrindo. Ela estava feliz porque finalmente faria uma missão com o time sete do qual todos diziam ser o que ela pertencia.

# Flashback #

Sakura havia feito um jantar em comemoração ao aniversário de Sasuke, tudo correu graças a Naruto que lhe avisou da data, pois ela não se lembrava disto também.

Estavam presentes a maioria dos jounins da vila, amigos que a Haruno pedira para Naruto chamar. A "festa" havia corrido bem e agora o Uchiha desembrulhava seus presentes. Ganhou um kit de kunais de Sai, potes de ramen de Naruto, livros da Suna que Gaara lhe trouxera... Mas o pior deles foi o presente de Kakashi que além de chegar atrasado lhe deu uma caixa de preservativos.

– Morando com a namorada você vai precisar. – ele disse sorrindo debochado.

O moreno revirou seus os olhos e nem se deu ao trabalho responder, porém neste momento inoportuno, Sakura resolvera aparecer e com sua atual inocência disse bem alto.

– Você já não tem uma caixa destas Sasuke-kun? - Ela tomou a caixa das mãos do moreno de olhos arregalados e continuou – Ah é igual mesmo, você pega um pacote daqui todas as vezes que a gente...

Quase que no desespero ele lhe tampou a boca com as mãos, um pouco tarde demais e, claro, ele foi zuado o resto da noite.

Quando a comemoração acabou e as pessoas foram embora, ficaram apenas Naruto, Kakashi e Sai que precisavam conversar sobre a próxima missão.

– Bem, outro dia a Sakura me pediu para levá-la em alguma missão já que isso poderia ajudá-la a recuperar sua memória. – o Hatake disse – Eu conversei com a Godaime que concordou em nos dar uma missão simples para que nossa companheira pudesse nos acompanhar.

– Que tipo de missão será tio Kakashi? – a garota perguntou visivelmente empolgada.

– Sabe Sakura... Eu já te pedi para não me chamar de tio.

– Você disse pra não te chamar de tio na frente de estranhos, mas aqui não têm estranhos. – ela respondeu indiferente, deixando seu antigo sensei com um gota na cabeça e outros três jovens reprimindo risinhos.

– Tuuudo bem. – o Hatake disse desistindo - Voltando ao assunto da missão, será bem simples, é só entregar uma carta na vila da pedra, não vamos precisar ter pressa e dificilmente entraremos em combate.

– Ai que missão sem graça. – disse a Haruno com uma careta.

– Mas Sakura-chan esse tipo de missão é a ideal pra você. – disse-lhe Naruto compreensível.

Nesse momento uma voz longínqua ecoou no ouvido da rosada, fazendo-a abaixar seu olhar e fitar o chão.

"_Naruto você acabou de se formar gennin, missões de rank D são as mais indicadas pra você!" "Mas eu tô cheio destas missões!"._

– Quem é Sarutobi? – a Haruno perguntou devagar atraindo o olhar de todos para si.

– Era o Sandaime Hokage. – Kakashi respondeu surpreso.

– Parece que ele já te disse o mesmo uma vez né Naruto-kun! – Sakura falou para o Uzumaki com um sorriso divertido.

O loirinho ficou sem entender, mas Sasuke compreendeu na hora o que acontecera.

_"Hum, ela está começando a lembrar das coisas". –_ pensou.

# Fim do flashback #

Estava empolgada naquele dia e já que iria a uma missão precisava de seu material ninja, por isso estava voltando ao seu antigo apartamento ver o que encontrava.

_"Bem, para a missão vou precisar das minhas roupas ninja e de alguns materiais ninja também, uma... Como se chama mesmo? Ah, aquela estrelinha ninja é a... Shuriken e aquela faquinha pontuda, a kunai." – _ela pensava.

Entrou em seu antigo apartamento, fazendo careta com a sujeira que estava aquele local e logo começou a procurar suas coisas. Revirou armários e gavetas pegando tudo quanto era arma desconhecida, abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e encontrou algo interessante: seu diário. Sorriu para si mesma, indo se sentar na beirada da cama para poder ler. Imaginou que talvez pudesse tirar alguma lembrança dali também. Viu a primeira página iniciar com uma letra infantil.

"_Querido diário,_

_Seremos amigos confidenciais. Vou lhe contar tudo sobre meus dias como ninja."_

Ela sorriu com as primeiras páginas, que contava sobre sua amizade com Ino e sobre seu desastrado amor por Sasuke.

- Ah, então eu sou apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun desde criança. Nossa, quem diria, se eu não tivesse perdido a memória estaria andando nas nuvens agora. – disse para si mesma sorrindo.

Porém, conforme lia as páginas de seu diário seu sorriso ia desaparecendo. A briga com Ino; sua paixão não correspondida e pior esnobada; os seus cabelos cortados... A cada página passada sentia-se cada vez pior. Grossas lágrimas começam a escorrer impiedosas por seu rosto.

Leu sobre a partida de Sasuke quando este a abandonou, ignorando completamente suas palavras implorantes e em seguida sobre o treino forçado com a Hokage para se tornar mais forte. Viu também as páginas borradas provavelmente com suas lágrimas e por fim, chegou à anotação que a fez soltar um grito abafado pelas mãos que a mesma precisou levar a boca, era a página em que ela desabafava: _"Jamais serei feliz, nunca fui e nunca serei."_

Ela não pôde suportar mais. Fechou o diário com força, apertou-o contra seu peito e voltou correndo para casa de Sasuke.

_"Ele me odeia! Não posso acreditar."_

**-oOo-**

Sasuke estava afiando suas kunais para a missão que teriam em algumas horas, ela não seria perigosa, mas levando Sakura ele precisaria estar preparado. De repente, escutou a porta de sua casa se abrir com violência e em seguida fitou sua namorada na sala, encarando-o com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

– O que aconteceu? – o Uchiha perguntou, levantando-se do sofá em que estivera sentado. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, o culpado por fazê-la chorar iria pagar muito caro.

– Por quê? Por que namora comigo se me odeia? – ela perguntou desconsolada, fazendo o rapaz a sua frente levantar uma sobrancelha confuso.

– Do que está falando?

Sem responder, a Haruno levantou o diário, mostrando-o para ele que compreendeu o ocorrido no mesmo momento. O moreno suspirou pesaroso e caminhou em direção a ela tentando se aproximar. Mas a cada passo que dava pra frente ela andava pra trás. Continuaram assim até que a garota encostou-se na parede sem poder recuar mais.

– Essas anotações são o seu ponto de vista. – o Uchiha começou - Não confunda as coisas achando que eu te odiava.

– Eu o li quase inteiro, e em todas as páginas a impressão que tive foi de que você realmente me odiava, não dá pra acreditar que seja diferente. Você me abandonou por uma vingança.

– Eu fiz muita coisa errada, eu te disse me perdoe. – ele pediu prendendo-a contra a parede com seu corpo. Viu, em seguida o rosto dela se contrair em choro e sentiu uma pontada acertar-lhe o coração.

– Eu não era feliz. – ela sussurrou.

O moreno tentou abraçá-la, mas esta se desviou bruscamente de seus braços, começando a gritar.

– Você nunca disse que me amava e agora que perdi a memória começa a namorar comigo do nada. Você está só me usando, não é? Eu sou apenas um passatempo.

– Não seja tola! – ele disse irritado.

– É! Eu sou tola! Sou uma idiota infeliz e desmemoriada. – ela gritou magoada - Eu vou embora; eu te odeio.

A rosada tentou se livrar dos braços do rapaz que a prendiam contra a parede, mas ao invés de conseguir se libertar sentiu ser pressionada com mais força. A mão dele segurou-lhe o queixo obrigando-a a beijá-lo. Empurrou-o o mais forte que podia, mas o sabor dos lábios de seu namorado era bom demais para se resistir e por fim, acabou correspondendo na mesma intensidade. Afastaram-se depois de um tempo respirando com dificuldade. Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou com voz entrecortada.

– Não adianta dizer que me odeia. Você me ama.

Os olhos da garota voltaram a se encher de lágrimas após ouvi-lo, mas desta vez era de raiva. Ele a havia beijado somente para provar que ela o amava.

– Me larga Sasuke! – ela disse entre dentes.

– Não enquanto você não me ouvir. – respondeu ele firme.

A Haruno sentiu seu sangue ferver, ofegando de tanta raiva. Acabou por perdeu a cabeça e livrando seu braço direito gritou, socando com tudo a parede.

– EU DISSE PRA ME LARGAR DROGA!

Foi questão de segundos e a parede foi abaixo com seu soco, Sasuke a puxou rapidamente evitando que esta se machucasse com os escombros.

Apavorada, Sakura encarava assombrada o que fizera; que força absurda era essa que ela possuía? Estava ofegante e soluçava quando sussurrou com voz fraca.

– O que... O que eu fiz?

O Uchiha segurou em sua mão e a conduziu calmamente até o sofá, sentou-se e fez com que ela se sentasse ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

– Vou te contar tudo o que quiser saber...

**Continua...**

E aí gente! Viram só, neste capítulo a Sakura mostou a força dela! Adorei escrever isso rrsrsrs...

**Uchiha Neko – **Ai eu também amo os dois. São muito fofos! Eu que o diga a Sakura tem uma sorte que minha nossa... toda vez que escrevo fic dos dois fico com inveja rsrs...

**Lecka-chan** – Nya . arigatou! Que bom que está gostando Lecka-chan. Próximo capítulo é mais romântico..

**patynha e lemay** – Bom não foi bem lembrar... ela leu o que ele fez com ela rrs... e deu uma baita dor de cabeça pra ele hehe.

**Taty-chan** – Puxa obrigada! Desculpe ter demorado pra atualizar esta fic, é que eu tô com mais três em andamento hihi.

**Leticia Li** – Nya eu vou tentá prometo! Nesse capítulo não teve muito romance né... mas o próximo acho que vai dar pra colocar mais...

**Sakuramy** – hihihi... desculpe o capítulo não ter tido muito românce, foi mais um desapontamento, mas o próximo prometo que vai ficar mais interessante.

**nandy** – Bem a Sakura meio que descobriu um pouco do passado dela neste capítulo e o Sasuke tá realmente gostando dela, hum... ainda não sei se vou fazer ela recuperar a memória... minhas idéias vão até mais uns dois capítulos depois eu tenho que pensar rrsrsr...

**Mariah-chan17** – rsrs... ainda bem que eles estão se cuidando pra isso não acontecer né rrsrss...

**Tia-Lulu** – Nhay eu não sou boa pra escrever isso! Uma prova concreta é a minha oneshot chamada "Sorry" esperimenta ler rsrs...

**Elys the black angel** – Nossa é verdade! Vou procurar a letra desta música e ver se faço uma songfic com ela! Obrigada pela dica Elys-chan. Uchiha Junior? Ahahahahahahaha... legal gostei!

**Carol aka-neko**– hihihi... bom neste capítulo a Sakura quase acabou com o Sasuke rsrs... mas com certeza ainda vai rolar muita água...

**Line** – rsrs... verdade né! Hum... muito espertinha a Sakura-chan com medo dos trovões...

**Juju **– rsrsrs... então eu e a Uchiha Neko combinamos de repartir um Sasuke, mas se vc quiser a gente te dá uma parte pra vc também hihihi... (idéia doida!)

**thamii-chan** – Nya magina, não precisa se preocupar, mas eu tava com saudades dos seus comentários rsrsrs... que bom que tá gostando da fic obrigada!

**Marina** – Ai eu também gosto de InoGaara, apesar de ser a favor de SaiIno... tô tentando pensar em uma fic InoGaara desde que comecei a postar na fanfiction, mas me falta cérebro rsrs...

**Yamanaka Ino – **Obrigada pelas dicas Ino-chan, concordo com vc que a fic fica mais interessante quando está dividida em vários casais! Tô tentando fazer mais fics assim, pois até agora as únicas que eu consegui foram nas fics "Como uma princesa" e "Kizuna"... neste capítulo não teve muito dos outros casais mas no próximo vou tentar colocá-los...

Pra quem tinha me perguntado sobre a força da Sakura, fiz um pedaço neste capítulo... minha intenção era fazer ela socar o Sasuke, mas fiquei com dó... imagina o rosto lindo do Sasuke sendo socado brutalmente pela Sakura... NÃO POSSO NEM IMAGINAR!

Obrigada à todos pelas reviews, elas são inspiradoras! Valew bjão!


	8. Para te fazer feliz

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_O Uchiha segurou em sua mão e a conduziu calmamente até o sofá, sentou-se e fez com que ela se sentasse ao seu lado, abraçando-a._

– _Vou te contar tudo o que quiser saber..._

**Capítulo 8 – Para te fazer feliz.**

Sakura perdoara tudo o que Sasuke havia feito depois que este lhe contara sua história, mas o Uchiha ainda estava estranhando o comportamento de sua namorada nos últimos dias.

Como haviam combinado naquele fatídico dia, eles saíram para a missão e tudo correra bem, o que estava realmente errado na opinião dele era o fato da garota de cabelos rosa estar mais calada e triste.

# Flashback #

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai e Sasuke estavam na sala da casa do último esperando Sakura terminar de se arrumar.

– Ainda bem que ela socou a parede heim Sasuke! – falou Kakashi irônico.

– Se ferrou teme. – Naruto zombou - Faz alguma coisa de errado agora que eu quero ver sua cabeça voando!

– Ah, calem a boca vocês dois. – o moreno retrucou irritado.

– Ela continua forte pra caramba! – Sai comentou - Na primeira vez que ela me deu um soco voei metros longe.

- Quem? – perguntou uma voz feminina da porta. Todos se viraram para olhar sua antiga companheira de equipe e ao mesmo tempo sentiram-se nostálgicos. Ela estava vestida com sua antiga roupa ninja; o protetor de Konoha em sua cabeça como se fosse uma tiara. Era como se a velha Sakura tivesse voltado.

– De quem estão falando? – ela indagou, vendo os amigos desconversarem na hora.

- Ninguém! – responderam em uníssono.

A Haruno sorriu triste para eles e abaixou seu olhar, fitando o chão.

– Sabem, eu havia dito que queria recuperar minha memória, mas... – ela começou e com um suspiro completou - Mas agora, isto é a última coisa que quero. Por isso, não vou pedir mais missões.

– Por que mudou de idéia Sakura? – Kakashi quis saber confuso.

– Porque... – ela disse virando seu olhar para Sasuke - Sou muito mais feliz agora. E acho que minhas antigas memórias só vão me atrapalhar.

O moreno lhe deu um sorriso tão imperceptível que ninguém percebeu. Foi até ela e pegou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e assim seguindo para a missão.

# fim do flashback #

O Uchiha havia acabado de chegar de uma missão e novamente a Haruno não estava em casa. Já sabia onde encontrá-la, afinal ela não saia mais daquele antigo apartamento e ficava tardes lá sozinha.

Estava se preparando para sair quando a mesma entrou na sala.

– Sasuke-kun, já chegou da missão? – ela disse enquanto ele a observada da cabeça aos pés.

– Estava naquele apartamento empoeirado de novo? – perguntou vendo o claro vestido dela todo sujo.

– Sim. Apesar de estar sujo, ele é confortável – respondeu indiferente.

Enquanto a observava o moreno se lembrou da conversa que tiveram sobre o passado dos dois. Ele havia explicado que agora tudo era diferente, mas pelo visto ela não entendera... Ou... Não quis entender. Parecia que ela estava em uma briga interior entre querer ou não sua memória de volta, a maneira como ela se encontrava distante e triste confessava tudo.

Suspirou cansado; já estava a uma semana pensando em como faria para a namorada acreditar que agora ele gostava realmente dela, ou até mais do que gostar. O maior problema era dizer isso a ela. Não era por falta de tentativa, mas as palavras pareciam fugir de sua boca quando ele tentava lhe dizer eu te a...

– Sasuke-kun? – a voz doce da kunoichi o tirou de seus devaneios.

Sasuke sorriu marotamente para ela, tinha tido uma idéia de como mostraria seus sentimentos sem precisar dizer isso diretamente. Foi até a cozinha, voltando com um biscoito na mão e o colocou no chão.

Sakura o observava sem entender o que este estava fazendo, mas teve de abafar um gritinho de felicidade com as mãos quando um pequeno furão saiu debaixo do sofá. O animal foi até o biscoito, pegou-o com suas pequenas patinhas e começou a comê-lo. A Haruno se aproximou devagar para não assustá-lo e passou carinhosamente a mão na cabeçinha do bicho que aceitou o carinho com agrado.

– Ele é lindo! – ela disse admirada.

– Gostou dele? – o Uchiha perguntou sorrindo. Sabia que ela iria gostar.

– Adorei! – ela respondeu.

– Então pode ficar com ele. – ele lhe permitiu, vendo o olhar surpreso e empolgado da garota.

– Sério? Posso mesmo Sasuke-kun?

– Hum, você sempre quis ter um bichinho.

– Obrigada! – ela agradeceu maravilhada.

O moreno se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela no chão.

– Ele gostou de você – disse enquanto via o furão fechar os olhos e se esfregar na mão de Sakura pedindo mais carinho.

– Eu também gostei muito dele.

– E como vai chamá-lo?

A rosada pensou por um instante, olhou para seu namorado e sorriu feliz

– Sasuke.

A cara contente do Uchiha imediatamente fechou-se em aborrecido.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou curiosa vendo a careta que o rapaz lhe fazia.

– Eu te dou um bichinho de estimação e você retribui colocando o MEU nome nele? – ele disse indignado.

– Ah, é que eu gostei tanto dele que eu queria colocar o nome da pessoa mais importante pra mim. – ela explicou docemente com uma carinha que ela sabia que ele não iria resistir.

E realmente Sasuke ficou derretido. Passou sua mão na nuca de Sakura, trazendo-a para perto e a beijou calmamente. Lentamente se separam e ele notou que ela ainda estava toda suja, calmamente se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, levantando-a.

– Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou.

– Tomar banho. – ele respondeu - Você está cheia de pó e eu estou suado.

A Haruno concordou com um aceno de cabeça, seguindo-o com um maroto sorriso surgindo no rosto de ambos a cada passo que davam em direção ao banheiro.

Tomaram banho juntos, se amando com muita paixão. Terminado o demorado banho a rosada foi descansar, e o furão agora com o nome de Sasuke pulou na cama e dormiu com ela.

_"Como pode pensar que não a quero?" – _o Uchiha se perguntou mentalmente. Ficou observando-a dormir por mais um tempo e em seguida levantou-se, trocou de roupa e saiu, indo atrás da segunda parte de seu plano.

**-oOo-**

Tenten, Neji, Hinata e Naruto se encontravam na casa dos Hyuuga conversando alegremente. Os dois casais já estavam namorando há um bom tempo e sempre que podiam juntavam-se para se divertirem e jantarem juntos. Hinata havia feito pipoca e eles estavam para assistir à um filme quando ouviram alguém bater na porta.

– Deixa que eu atendo. – disse Neji que ao abrir a porta exclamou surpreso – Sasuke? O que faz aqui?

– Teme? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Naruto perguntou, levantando-se de imediato.

– Ainda bem que estão aqui, preciso de um favor. – ele disse indiferente e sem enrolação.

Os dois casais se entreolharam surpresos e Hinata tomou a palavra.

– Pode falar Sasuke-san.

Ele suspirou cansado, não era muito a cara dele pedir favores, mas estava decidido. Faria isso por Sakura.

– Primeiro, preciso de um favor da Tenten. – ele disse.

– Eu? – perguntou a mestre das armas surpresa.

– Hã... – ele começou completamente constrangido - Tenten, você... Pode me ensinar a dançar?

**Continua...**

Nya como será o próximo passo da operação demonstrar sentimentos do Sasuke?

**Claki – **rsrs... Por que seu sonho foi por água a baixo? Rsrsrs... É porque ela não socou ele? Rsrs... eu fiquei com dó do rostinho lindo do Sasuke huahuahua...

**Igorsambora – **Não se preocupe com os capítulos curtos na sua fic Igor-kun, afinal o conteúdo da sua fic compensa o tamanho. Já disse que adoro a sua fic né? Se não disse aí vai – EU AMO A SUA FIC!

**Taty-chan – **Ai se eu fosse o Sasuke teria guspido no chão e saido nadando huahauahauahua... mas tadinho ele tá tentando se redimir hehe

**nandy - **Ai desculpa a demora... rsrs... todo mundo pediu pra Sakura socar o Sasuke huahuahua...

**Lecka-chan – **Mais um capítulo saindo do forno. Obrigada Lecka-chan!

**Leticia Li – **rsrs... que bom! Viu só como eu advinho hehehe...

**Mariah-chan17 – **Sabe que eu não sei da onde tirei a idéia das camisinhas O.O, mas depois que escrevi achei que ficou até legalzinho rsrs..

**Mari Santoro – **rsrsrs... ah sim! Pode dexá que ela vai ser muito feliz! Só o Sasuke que eu não sei, coitado hehehe...

**Carol aka-neko – **Verdade! Bem que eu queria tá no lugar dela rsrs..

**Elys the black angel – **Nya! Acho que vou te dar o Sai também rsrs… não coloquei nenhum par pra ele desta vez hihihi…

**Uchiha Neko – **Ai eu concordo com vc fiquei com uma dó! Rsrsrs... também tô cada dia mais viciada nesse casal maravilhoso.

**Line – **rsrs... já decidi o que ele escreveu no diário mas só vou mostrar nos últimos capítulos gomem né!

**Sakuramy – **Sakuramy-chan tentei colocar o máximo de coisas romanticas possível espero que goste!

**Lovenly – **Obrigada e espero que goste deste capítulo também!

Gente muito muito muito muito obrigada mesmo!

Vcs são d+!

Bjs se cuidem tá! Até a próxima..


	9. Because I'm a girl

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem **

– _Hã... – ele começou completamente constrangido - Tenten, você... Pode me ensinar a dançar?_

**Capítulo 9 – Because I'm a girl.**

Andava de um lado para o outro esperando sua namorada terminar de se arrumar. Como combinado com Naruto, tudo estaria pronto, somente à espera deles.

# Flashback #

– O que? Você quer aprender a dançar? – gritou Naruto assombrado, passando a analisar o rapaz corado a sua frente e concluiu – Já sei! É um henge! Devolva o teme, seu henge pirata! – berrou, pulando em cima do amigo, que se desviou facilmente fazendo-o dar com a testa na porta.

– Deixa de ser burro Naruto! Sou eu mesmo! – disse o Uchiha.

– Ah é? Então prova! – o loirinho desafiou.

– Você é um usuratonkachi. – ele respondeu indiferente, deixando o amigo com cara de tacho.

– É... É o Sasuke. – disse o loiro com uma careta enquanto os outros os olhavam com gotas na cabeça.

– Mas então, por que quer aprender a dançar Sasuke? – Tenten pergountou.

– Não interessa. – o Uchiha disse envergonhado e irritado - Então vai ou não me ensinar?

– Olha como fala Sasuke, se quer ajuda, seja mais educado. – Neji disse.

– Hunf, olha quem fala. – Sasuke retrucou debochado.

– Teme, deixa de ser chato. Se você está com problemas, conta pra gente que nós vamos te ajudar. – disse o Uzumaki.

– Somos amigos Sasuke-san. – Hinata completou.

O moreno ficou pensativo; não queria contar o que estava acontecendo, mas precisava de ajuda. Por fim, suspirou derrotado.

– Sakura não quer acreditar que agora é tudo diferente, ela ainda continua acreditando naquele diário idiota dela.

– E... O que isso tem haver? – perguntou o Hyuuga.

– Eu li o diário e nele estava escrito que um dos sonhos dela era dançar comigo.

– Que romântico! – Exclamou a Mitsashi pondo as mãos nas bochechas.

– Que patético. – disseram os outros dois homens rindo.

– Não é não! – Hinata repreendeu-os - É um ato muito bonito.

– Com certeza! – Tenten concordou - Quem me dera se meu namorado fizesse algo assim pra mim.

Ela encarou Neji com um olhar ameaçador, fazendo este arregalar os olhos.

– Está vendo o que você fez? – o Hyuuga acusou Sasuke - Agora vou ter que aprender a dançar.

– Azar o seu. – respondeu o moreno - Meu assunto é com a Sakura, e pode ter certeza que não é um problema menor. Tenten vai ou não me ensinar a dançar?

– Eu tive uma idéia melhor. – disse a mestre das armas sorrindo enquanto os outros a olhavam curiosos.

# Fim do flashback #

O plano de Tenten na verdade era bem simples. Sasuke teria apenas que levar Sakura até a ponte do lago e deixar o resto com eles.

O moreno, contudo, já estava começando a ficar impaciente. Por que as mulheres tinham que demorar tanto se arrumando?

- Sasuke-kun? – uma voz doce lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-o virar e esquecer completamente seu mau-humor; a Haruno estava linda, ou melhor, esplendida.

A jovem parada na escada tinha seus cabelos presos em um coque, uma maquilagem leve, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutora e um vestido longo que lhe dava um ar de deusa. Sasuke ficou contemplando essa linda imagem por um momento, até que ela sem graça quebrou o silêncio.

– Como estou? – perguntou sorrindo e segurando as laterais de seu vestido, erguendo-o um pouco.

– Como em meus sonhos. – respondeu sem querer, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

Ele se aproximou, segurou em sua mão e a guiou porta afora.

**-oOo-**

– Eles estão demorando. – Naruto disse pela milésima vez.

– Deve ser a Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. As mulheres sempre demoram um pouco pra se arrumar. – Hinata lhe respondeu compreensiva.

– Mesmo assim, se você resmungar de novo Naruto, eu te dou um soco. – Neji o ameaçou.

– Olha. Lá vêm eles! – Tenten os avisou, fazendo-os ficarem em silêncio.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Tenten estavam agachados atrás de um enorme arbusto, que lhes dava uma visão perfeita do que estaria acontecendo na ponte. Ao avistarem o casal chegando de mãos dadas, ficaram em silêncio esperando o momento certo para por em prática o plano.

– Sasuke-kun? – a Haruno o chamou.

– Hum?

– Acho que já está na hora de me dizer por que me mandou vestir essa roupa e por que me trouxe aqui.

– Como é curiosa! Mas eu vou dizer. – ele lhe disse divertido.

Pararam no centro da ponte em silêncio. O moreno olhou fixamente nos olhos verdes da namorada e lhe deu um sorriso. Devagar, entrelaçou sua mão direita com a esquerda dela, colocou a mão direita da garota em seu ombro e segurou sua cintura fazendo com que seus corpos colassem. Ele ainda não tinha quebrado o contato visual e a olhava sedutoramente, ela por sua vez, não estava entendendo nada, apenas estava sentindo borboletas em seu estômago pela situação.

Foi quando, de repente, começou a tocar uma música, e o Uchiha começou a embalar-se no ritmo, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo. De início ela ficou confusa, mas logo compreendeu e sorrindo abertamente afundou o rosto no peito de Sasuke, dançando junto com ele.

**Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum  
**(É impossível entender o que acontece com o coração dos homens)  
**Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande  
**(Você disse que me queria e agora)  
**Ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun  
**(que dei tudo pra você,)  
**Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso  
**(Você me diz que está partindo)  
**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go  
**(Você me disse que era a primeira vez)  
**Nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso  
**(que se sentia dessa maneira,)  
**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
**(E disse que eu era especial)  
**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
**(Eu acreditei em você... e essa foi minha felicidade)

Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Tenten ainda estavam atrás do arbusto, observando tudo, eles haviam começado a tocar a música e agora só faltava o toque especial. Com um sinal de cabeça Naruto apertou o botão do controle que tinha em mãos, fazendo com que luzes de todas as cores acendessem em volta da ponte onde seus amigos estavam dançando.

Surpresa, a Haruno olhou para todos os lados de onde as luzes pareciam um holofote, iluminando apenas eles. Fitou novamente Sasuke, este lhe sorria. Sem poder agüentar mais deixou uma fina lágrima de felicidade escorrer pelo seu rosto, sorrindo como se fosse uma criança. Abraçou mais forte à Sasuke e continuou dançando.

**Modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge  
**(Você deveria ter me falado que seus sentimentos haviam apagado)  
**Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha  
**(Eu não fazia idéia, e continuo dependendo de você)  
**Dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman  
**(Embora eu diga que te odeio agora vou sentir falta de você)  
**Todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya  
**(Porque sou uma garota, para quem amar é tudo)  
**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago  
**(Eles dizem que se você der tudo que um homem quer)  
**Nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso  
**(Ele se cansará de você rapidamente)  
**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
**(E agora sei que essa é a verdade e embora eu diga a mim mesma)  
**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
**(Eu não irei me enganar por amor novamente eu me apaixono, e meu coração é quebrado novamente)

Sasuke observou a garota em seus braços e esta retribuiu o olhar sorrindo. Os lábios dele apenas se mexeram, mas ela conseguiu compreender um: "Feliz?". Piscando lentamente Sakura respondeu no mesmo mexer de boca, sem nenhum som, onde ele pode entender: "Muito!".

**narration onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharago  
**(Hoje nós terminamos. Você me disse pra conhecer alguém melhor que você)  
**Noboda johun sarammannagir barandago  
**(E ser feliz... Você é igual a todos os outros caras)  
**Nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego  
**(O que aconteceu quando você dizia que me amava)  
**Sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho  
**(Honestamente, Eu não quero você pra ser feliz)  
**Naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge  
**(O que eu irei fazer se você realmente me esquecer?)  
**Guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge  
**(Eu estou em tanta dor, mais dor do que eu posso)  
**Nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde  
**(Porque ainda estou amando você)

Atrás do arbusto havia uma verdadeira platéia, assistindo o casal dançar.

– O Sasuke-san ensaiou bastante, mas valeu a pena. Ele está dançando muito bem. – Hinata comentou.

– É... Meu pé que o diga – disse Tenten cujos pés ainda estavam inchados pelos pisões que recebera do Uchiha enquanto ensaiavam.

**Sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun  
**(Por favor não quebre os corações das garotas)  
**Yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo  
**(Pra quem amar é tudo...)  
**Hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge  
**(Eu não sabia que vivendo essa vida amando)  
**Irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso  
**(seria tão dificil)  
**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
**(Embora eu diga que te odeio agora)  
**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
**(Vou sentir falta de você)  
**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
**(Porque sou uma garota)  
**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
**(para quem amar é tudo)

A música acabou e o que todos atrás do arbusto esperavam, aconteceu. Os pombinhos se beijaram apaixonadamente.

– É isso aí teme! – Naruto comemorou um pouco alto demais, fazendo a Haruno parar o beijo e olhar em volta assustada.

– Tem alguém aqui!

_"Maldito dobe!"_ – pensou o Uchiha - É impressão sua. – ele lhe disse puxando-a e colando novamente seus lábios.

Enquanto se beijavam, Sasuke começou a balançar o braço por trás de Sakura, num desesperado sinal de "Sumam daqui".

– Sasuke-kun, o que está fazendo? – ela perguntou ao ver os movimentos do rapaz.

– Espantando um mosquito que estava atrás de você – ele disse e voltou a beijá-la.

Atrás do arbusto quatro pessoas sorriam felizes por seus amigos.

– Missão cumprida! Vamos sair daqui... – disse a Mitsashi que ao se virar pisou num galho fazendo um barulho alto o suficiente para a Haruno se assustar novamente.

– Não é impressão. Tem alguém aqui! – ela disse com medo, agarrando-se ao namorado com força.

– Sakura, eu sou ninja, se tivesse alguém aqui eu teria percebido a muito tempo. – o moreno lhe disse impaciente.

– Eu sei, mas...

Ela ia dizer algo, quando detrás de uma moita saiu um rapaz loiro desesperado, sendo logo seguido por mais três pessoas.

– AAAAHHHH TEM UM MONSTRO ATRÁS DA GENTE!

Os quatro caíram bem na frente da ponte, num verdadeiro "bolinho", enquanto o furão de Sakura, causador do susto de Naruto, saia correndo detrás do arbusto, em direção à dona.

– Sasuke? O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela enquanto se abaixava, pegando o bicho no colo – Você seguiu a gente?

O Uzumaki mesmo embaixo de Hinata, Neji e Tenten não deixou de ouvir o nome do bicho.

– Qual é o nome desse animal? – ele gritou debochado.

– Hã? Naruto-kun, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan? O que fazem aqui? – a rosada perguntou intrigada, olhando para cada um de seus amigos.

– Er… bem… nós… hã... – enrolaram-se os quatro.

Hinata foi a primeira a se recuperar do papelão e batendo seus dedos uns aos outros respondeu nervosa:

– Sabe Sakura-chan, nós estávamos ajudando o Sasuke-san a fazer essa surpresa pra você.

A rosada se virou lentamente para Sasuke. Este permanecera em silêncio durante o barraco inteiro e estava com a cara virada para o lado, completamente aborrecido.

– Sasuke-kun. – ela o chamou.

– Hum? – ele resmungou enquanto se virava para olhá-la. Surpreendeu-se quando uma cabeleira rosada roçou em seu rosto e Sakura o abraçou fortemente.

– Você preparou tudo isso pra mim? Obrigada! – ela levantou a cabeça e lhe deu um doce selinho, sussurrando – Eu te amo!

Não que não tivesse gostado, mas novamente ela se declarou e ele... Novamente ficou calado.

**Continua...**

A música que tocou é da cantora coreana Kiss e se chama Because I'm a girl (porque sou uma garota) daí vem o título deste capítulo. Não sei se a tradução do song está certa, peguei na net sabe...

**Claki – **Esse capítulo saiu rapidinho né rsrs... desculpe ter mandado seu sonho ralo abaixo hehe...

**Elys the black angel – **Nya o Itachi é maravilhoso! Só te dou ele se eu puder ficar com o Sasuke! Hehe... Tenho uma inveja da Sakura... rsrs

**Yamanaka Ino – **NÃÃÃOOOO! O que será de mim e da Sakura-chan se o Orochi-gay fizer algo ao Sasuke-kunnnn! Rsrs... eu continuo! Essa ameaça foi pior do que as ameaças de morte que recebo na comunidade SasuSaku 4ever... huahuahauahauau...

**Mari Santoro – **Ah... sabe é que eu tô com umas idéias... rsrsrs... mas não posso contar senão perde a graça. Mas não se preocupe eu sou viciada em SasuSaku, não farei nada de ruim ao nosso amado casal! Rsrs...

**Uchiha Neko – **rsrsrs... qual frase Neko-chan? Rrsrs...

**Carol aka-neko – **Bom... acho que ainda vou fazer mais uns 3 capítulos. Rsrs... não se preocupe muita água ainda vai rolar hehe...

**Hyuuga Enzan – **Puxa obrigada! Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando Enzan-san.

**Igorsambora – **Imagina Igor-kun. Críticas são bem recebidas! É que eu tentei fazer um Sasuke mudando, no começo ainda frio mas com o tempo percebendo que o amor pode realmente mudar uma pessoa... minha desculpa foi descente? Rsrsrs...

**Kat Suiguin – **Nya imagina! O importante é que vc esteja gostando da fic! Espero que este capítulo tenha saido como o esperado por todos...

**Uchiha ka-chan – **Taí Uchiha Ka-chan a continuação do plano infalível do Sasuke, se fosse comigo não precisaria nem desse plano, eu me jogaria nos braços do Sasuke e... bom deixa pra lá né... rsrsrs...

**Leticia Li – **É... ainda falta mais um sonho, mas esse fica pra uma outra ocasião hehe...

**Taty-chan – **Espero ter correspondido às suas espectativas Taty-chan.

**Tia-Lulu – **O capítulo da dança saindo do forno, espero que goste.

**Haruka-Chidori – **Nya obrigada por me add nos seus favoritos! E vc acertou, ele tá mudando por ela! Que bom que tá dando pra entender rsrs...

**Mye-chan – **Hehe... a parte do diário vai ficar pro último capítulo, mas não me mate onegai rsrsrs... que bom que está gostando! Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom também!

**Line – **rsrsr... desculpe deixar vc curiosa até o último capítulo hehe... mas vai ser preciso pro desenrolar da história.

**HarunoSakura2007 – **Obrigada espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Daia-chan – **Já li sim Daia-chan! E adorei! Fico feliz que esteja gostando desta fic! Obrigada! E eu vou querer ler essa sua fic que ainda tá no papel eim! Rsrs...

**Lecka-chan – **Mais um capítulo e desta vez postado rapidinho... espero que goste!

**Sakuramy – **Nya que bom que vc gostou obrigada! Ele dançou direitinho né! Rsrs...

Gente valew mesmo pelas reviews, eu tô amando escrever essa fic! Obrigada pelos comentários e elogios, me dão uma inspiração danada! Hehe...

Bjão galera xauzinho!


	10. A doença do sharingan

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao tio Kishi que se não fizer a Sakura e o Sasuke ficarem juntos eu paro de ler esse mangá.**

_Não que não tivesse gostado, mas novamente ela se declarou e ele... Novamente ficou calado._

**Capítulo 10 – A doença do sharingan e a decisão de Sakura.**

Já fazia um ano desde a perda de memória de Sakura e esta ainda estava morando com Sasuke. A cada dia que passava os dois estavam cada vez mais apaixonados.

O Uchiha voltava do treinamento cansado. De um mês para cá vinha percebendo que algo estava errado com sua visão, mas não contara a ninguém, nem mesmo à Naruto, apesar deste já ter percebido, uma vez que nos treinos a pontaria de Sasuke não estava mais como antes.

A cabeça lhe doía e a cada passo que dava parecia que um peso enorme o impedia de continuar. Já estava perto de casa, poderia deitar em sua cama e abraçar sua amada até adormecer profundamente. Acreditava que um bom sono era tudo o que precisava, mas infelizmente quando faltavam apenas 10 metros para chegar, suas pernas cederam e ele ficou ali, caído.

**-oOo-**

Sakura entrou desesperada no quarto de hospital onde na cama se encontrava o corpo desacordado de Sasuke. Correu até ele e se ajoelhou ao seu lado chorando.

Tsunade, Kakashi e Naruto que estavam ao lado da cama, deram passagem para a Haruno passar quando esta entrou.

– Como ele está? – ela perguntou aflita, sem desviar seu olhar do rosto inconsciente de seu namorado.

– Mal. Infelizmente. – Tsunade admitiu.

– Mas o que ele tem? A senhora pode curá-lo, não pode Hokage-sama? – a rosada suplicou esperançosa, vendo a loira fechar seus olhos e abaixar sua cabeça seriamente.

– Eu não posso Sakura.

– Por que não? – gritou a garota desesperada - A senhora não é a melhor ninja médica de Konoha? Por que não pode curá-lo?

– A doença dele vem do uso freqüente do sharingan e eu não conheço os males dessa linhagem para poder fazer algo. – a Godaime explicou irritada.

– Mas tem que ter um jeito! – Sakura disse chorosa.

– Sasuke queimou todos os documentos que o clã Uchiha guardava sobre o sharingan. Segundo ele, ninguém jamais voltaria a usar daqueles métodos contidos nos pergaminhos da família. – Kakashi explicou calmamente.

Então, ninguém sabe o que continha naqueles documentos? NINGUÉM PODE FAZER NADA? – berrou a jovem sem poder mais se conter.

O silêncio tomou conta do local por alguns segundos, até Tsunade finalmente quebrá-lo.

– Há somente uma pessoa que pode salvar o Sasuke.

Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e encararam a Hokage; ela que até agora não havia contado que existia tal pessoa, por que não disse antes?

– Quem Hokage-sama? – o Hatake perguntou intrigado.

– Sakura. – a loira respondeu, vendo logo esta mudar seu semblante.

A Haruno se assustara quando a Godaime disse seu nome, mas ficou desesperada por não saber o que fazer.

– Como? – ela perguntou - Eu faço qualquer coisa! Me diga Tsunade-sama!

A Hokage suspirou preocupada antes de responder.

– Antes dos documentos sobre o sharingan serem queimados uma pessoa os encontrou e pesquisou tudo sobre essa linhagem, essa pessoa era você, Sakura.

A Haruno arregalou seus olhos, ela não sabia o que fazer não se lembrava de nada sobre o sharingan.

– Você é a única pessoa que possui informação e conhecimento de medicina suficiente para salvar o Sasuke. – continuou a Godaime.

– Mas eu não me lembro de nada ainda. – disse a Haruno - O que vou fazer?

– Existe uma maneira de trazer sua memória de volta, mas para isso você terá que sacrificar algo muito importante. – falou a Godaime.

– Como assim Hokage-sama? - perguntou o Hatake - Você nunca disse que havia uma maneira de fazer a Sakura recuperar a memória.

– Um velho amigo meu, retornou a sua vila depois de anos fazendo pesquisas em regiões desconhecidas, recebi uma carta sua mês passado. Ele é especialista em casos de mente e memória, e creio que poderá trazer as suas lembranças de volta Sakura. – Tsunade explicou.

A antiga pupila engoliu seco; não havia esquecido a parte de sacrificar algo importante.

- E o que exatamente eu terei de sacrificar? – ela perguntou.

– Tudo o que passou desde o momento em que você perdeu a memória. – Tsunade respondeu cabisbaixa, vendo os olhos da jovem a sua frente se arregalarem.

– Por quê?

– Ele comentou comigo certa vez que, é possível recuperar a memória de alguém, contanto que esta pessoa aceite as conseqüências do jutsu, em outras palavras, tudo o que a pessoa passar depois da perda não poderá ser recuperado. É uma espécie de regressão. – A Hokage suspirou com uma pausa - Esse um ano que você passou ao lado do Sasuke terá de ser apagado de sua mente.

– Esquecer tudo? De novo? – Sakura sussurrou para si mesma com seus olhos voltando a se encher de lágrimas.

– É um sacrifício que terá de fazer se quiser salvar o Sasuke. – A loira lhe disse.

A kunoichi cerrou seus olhos com força. Logo agora que estava tudo tão perfeito teria que se esquecer novamente; esquecer que o amou e voltar a ser como a garota de seu diário; esquecer os momentos que passou ao lado dele; esquecer seu cheiro, seu beijo, seu amor... E se ele depois não a quiser mais?

O amava tanto... Por ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa... Levantou sua cabeça decidida e quando falou sua voz soou firme.

– Onde posso encontrar esse médico?

_"Essa é a Sakura"_ – pensou a Godaime com um sorriso misturado a tristeza – Na vila da cachoeira, seu nome é Kouma.

Naruto que até o momento se mantinha calado pôs a mão no ombro da amiga.

– Eu vou com você Sakura-chan, aconteça o que acontecer, eu quero estar ao seu lado.

– Obrigada Naruto-kun. – ela respondeu tentando sorrir.

– Justo agora que eu tinha me acostumado com você me chamando com o sufixo "kun" – disse o loiro sorrindo tristemente – Mas tudo bem. Pelo Sasuke vale qualquer coisa!

– Bem, então eu também vou. – falou Kakashi - Nos encontramos daqui à uma hora na frente do portão.

- Certo. – disseram os dois antigos pupilos juntos, olhando mais uma vez para o amigo inconsciente antes de saírem pela porta em direção à vila da Cachoeira.

**Continua...**

Desculpem ficou curto rsrs...

**Elys the black angel – **Obrigada Elys-chan! Eu também acho a música linda e o clip triste… mas uma pergunta que não cala é: Por que ele não doou só um olho pra ela? Rssr...

**Claki – **O Sasuke judiou da Tenten rsrs... coitada rsrs... mas viu ele aprendeu direitinho hehe...

**Uchiha Neko – **huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua... como a sua inner é malvada! Rsrs... a minha também é... u.u... rsrsrs, obrigada Neko-chan e obrigada por estar lendo na comunidade também, mas uma coisa eu não concordo com o comentário que vc deixou lá pra mim... VOCÊ É A MINHA SEMPAI! Rsrs... eu sou sua kohai que ainda tenta escrever fics tão bem quanto vc! (fazendo uma reverência)

**Haruno shaoly – **Obrigada espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Igorsambora – **Imagina Igor-kun! É bom saber quais são as novas notícias das suas fics! E obrigada pela propaganda que vc fez das minhas em a presa do dragão. Rsrs...

**Kat Suiguin – **Sabe que eu nunca pensei se o Neji sabe dançar ou não. O.O rsrs... mas acho que o Naruto sabe! Ah, e eu também quero um furão!

**Sakuramy – **Puxa obrigada espero que não tenha se decepcionado com o capítulo... mas o próximo fica mais bonitinho rsrs...

**neko-chan X3 – **Nya eu também tenho uma inveja da Sakura... e bem Neko-chan X3 usuratonkachi é uma palavra que o Sasuke usa no anime pra chamar o Naruto de idiota ou imbecil rsrs... mas não foi muito usada... que eu me lembre (põe a mão no queixo e fica pensativa)...

**Leticia Li – **Ai... eu também quero que aconteça isso comigo ú.ù, mas não tenho namorado snif... Tudo bem ainda tenho esperanças de encontrar meu Sasuke-kun! Rsrs...

**Mariah-chan17 – **Que bom que gostou! Eu também amei o capítulo anterior rsrs...

**Mari Santoro – **rsrs... acho que este capítulo deu a entender o que vai acontecer agora... rsrs... mas não me mate ainda, tô planejando algo bem bonitinho hehe...

**Sabaku no Ino-sama – **Nya que bom que vc se registrou! Mal posso esperar para ler suas fics!

**Line – **As idéias da Tenten são brilhantes né rss...

**Felipo – **rsrss... é verdade! Quando pensei na dança achei que esta música ficaria legal mesmo.

**XisDe - xD – **Nya não foi incomodo não... eu amei suas reviews Obrigada! E bem Koi ni ochitara significa Se eu me apaixonar, eu também assisti ao clip, mas achei muito triste, ele podia ter doado um olho só rsrsrs... Nya, não quero te matar não... rsrs, vou postar rapidinho tá! Obrigada por me add nos favoritos, fiquei super feliz!

**Mye-chan – **Ah, boa idéia! Eu também vou comprar um furão e chamar de Sasuke! Rsrs... e obrigada pelos elogios na sua review replay, claro que vc mereceu! Sua fic tava demais!

**Vingador Uchiha – **Obrigada pelos elogios Uchiha-san! Bem o que ele escreveu no diário eu vou revelar só no último capítulo muahahaha... rsrs, mas já vou antecipando de que não ficou tão criativo quanto eu queria que tivesse ficado hehe...

Minna-san arigatou gozaimashita! Eu tô super empolgada com esta fic! E inspirada também Obrigada pelas review super fofas!

Bjs xauzinho!


	11. Cura e decepção

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – O Sasuke pertence à Sakura-chan.**

_- Certo. – disseram os dois antigos pupilos juntos, olhando mais uma vez para o amigo inconsciente antes de saírem pela porta em direção à vila da Cachoeira._

**Capítulo 11 – Cura e decepção.**

Lentamente abriu os olhos. Sentia-se leve; o corpo não pesava mais. Olhou para a janela, esta se encontrava aberta deixando uma leve brisa entrar balançando a cortina, virou a cabeça para o outro lado e encontrou em pé, ao lado de sua cama uma cabeleira rosa que parecia estar folheando sua prancheta com os dados de sua saúde. Sorriu internamente.

_"Como é xereta. Se algum médico entrar, vai ficar furioso com ela". – _pensou Sasuke_._

Levantou-se silenciosamente e com grande habilidade puxou a kunoichi pela cintura, fazendo-a cair em cima de seu colo assustada.

– Ah! Sasuke-kun? Que susto! – ela disse surpresa - Que bom que acordou, estávamos todos ficando preocupados. Já faz duas semanas que estava em coma.

_"Duas semanas?". – _O Uchiha pensou intrigado.

Ela simplesmente se levantou, colocou a mão em sua testa e anotou na prancheta que ainda estava em suas mãos.

– Hum... Sem febre isso é muito bom. – ela lhe disse feliz - Significa que o antídoto que eu preparei para você está fazendo um efeito melhor do que o esperado.

O moreno estava pasmo, desde quando ela se lembrava de como fazer antídotos? Ou será que...

– Sakura, você recuperou sua memória? – ele perguntou esperançoso, mas tudo se tornou confuso quando esta lhe respondeu.

– Hum? Do que está falando Sasuke-kun?

Ele não sabia o que dizer, olhava para a kunoichi com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Percebendo que havia algo de errado com seu amigo ela sorriu alegremente.

– Bem... Você ainda está debilitado Sasuke-kun. Essa doença que contraiu, veio do seu sharingan. Já faz quanto tempo que sua visão estava ficando escura? – ela perguntou.

Não estava entendendo, definitivamente tinha algo errado. No meio de tanta confusão apenas conseguiu responder à pergunta dela.

– Um mês, eu acho.

– Devia ter procurado um médico logo. Esse tipo de doença é exclusivo do usuário do sharingan, ela ataca os olhos e depois todo sistema nervoso. Se eu não tivesse lido os pergaminhos de sua família antes de você queimar, talvez não conseguisse curá-lo – ela disse em tom de repreensão.

– Sakura, você perdeu a memória e agora se lembrou. – algo estava errado e essa conversa não estava indo para um lado muito bom.

– Hã? Não Sasuke-kun eu não perdi a memória. – ela respondeu sem entender.

– Como não? Esteve morando comigo por um ano, não se lembra? – ele insistiu.

– Você... Ainda não está bem né... – a rosada disse preocupada, mas logo sorriu tentando animá-lo – Mas, se tomar o remédio e ficar de molho mais alguns dias até sua visão voltar...

– Não estou preocupado com isso! – gritou o Uchiha irritado, fazendo-a olhar para ele surpresa. Ele ao perceber que a assustara se preocupa – Sakura, descul...

Sasuke não pôde terminar sua frase, pois neste momento Naruto, Kakashi e Tsunade entraram no quarto, interrompendo-os.

– Bem Sakura, vejo que nosso paciente acordou. Como ele está? – perguntou a Hokage.

– Aparentemente, bem, shishou* (Tradução: Mestra).

– Fez um ótimo trabalho. – elogiou-a - Pode ir descansar, eu termino de examiná-lo.

– Mas Tsunade-sama... – A Haruno tentou contestar.

– Vai Sakura. Quero falar a sós com o Sasuke. – insistiu a mestra.

– Ah, está bem então. Tchau Sasuke-kun, daqui a pouco eu volto pra ver como você está. – ela concordou, saindo logo em seguida pela porta.

Mal Sakura saiu do quarto e o moreno já estava olhando para os três, a espera de explicação.

– Então? Alguém vai me contar o que aconteceu com a minha namorada? – ele ordenou irritado.

– Sasuke antes de mais nada quero te dizer que a Sakura-chan não teve escolha, ela era a única que sabia como te curar. – disse Naruto.

– Eu não sabia como salvar você Sasuke. A única que possuía informações sobre o sharingan era a Sakura. – disse a Godaime sentindo-se culpada.

– Encontramos um ninja médico com especialização em mentes e memória. – explicou Kakashi - Ele recuperou a memória dela, mas tudo o que ela passou desde aquele acidente teve de ser sacrificado.

– O que quer dizer? – perguntou o Uchiha já prevendo a resposta.

– Ela não se lembra de nada que aconteceu nesse um ano Sasuke. – disso o loirinho - Para Sakura-chan, ela nunca perdeu a memória.

– Por que não fizeram nada pra impedir? Por que a deixaram ir? – ele perguntou áspero e irritado - _"E agora o que eu vou fazer?"_, pensava consigo mesmo.

– Ela deixou um recado para você teme. – Naruto disse cabisbaixo.

# Flashback #

Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura entraram na pequena cabana, onde encontraram um velho mexendo em ervas medicinais.

– Com licença, o senhor é Kouma? – perguntou o Hatake.

Kouma sem desviar o olhar do que fazia respondeu:

– Sim, vocês devem ser amigos de Tsunade. Ela me mandou um recado dizendo que viriam.

A Haruno tomou a frente, ela estava realmente decidida.

– Kouma-sama, preciso que o senhor recupere a minha memória. – pediu a rosada.

O velho levantou a cabeça e encarou a garota a sua frente, ela possuía um olhar forte e determinado.

– Já faz quanto tempo que perdeu a memória? – ele quis saber.

– Um ano. – a jovem respondeu.

– Está ciente de que para trazer suas lembranças de volta tenho que fazê-la esquecer as novas?

– Sim, estou ciente.

– Então, sente-se aqui na minha frente moçinha. – o velho a orientou.

A kunoichi retirou sua mochila, deixando-a no chão, mas antes de seguir até o homem ela se virou para Naruto.

– Naruto-kun, diga ao Sasuke-kun que eu o amo mais do que tudo na minha vida. – pediu.

– Pode deixar, eu dou o recado. – garantiu-lhe o Uzumaki cabisbaixo.

Ela se sentou em frente à Kouma e em seguida ele a faz cair num profundo sono. Depois de meia hora, Sakura despertou confusa.

– O que estou fazendo aqui? Hã? Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e o Uzumaki apenas estendeu sua mão para a amiga e lhe disse:

– Vamos Sakura-chan o teme precisa de você.

# Fim do flashback #

– E ninguém contou a verdade para ela? – gritou o Uchiha indignado, após escutar tudo boquiaberto.

– Estávamos esperando você acordar Sasuke. – disse Tsunade - Se por infelicidade você morresse, e ela ficasse sabendo do que houve entre vocês seria pior pra ela.

– E agora o que eu faço? – ele perguntou irritado.

– Como assim o que eu faço? Não é obvio? – o Uzumaki disse.

– Como assim é obvio? Ela não se lembra de mim idiota!

– Você só tem que reconquistar ela idiota. – o loiro retrucou.

Sasuke parou para pensar. Realmente, desta vez, ele era o idiota.

– A Sakura-chan não deixou de te amar teme. Ela apenas não se lembra que você corresponde. Diga que a ama e vai ver como ela volta correndo pra você. – Naruto terminou como se isso fosse realmente muito fácil.

– Não seja tapado Naruto. – Kakashi o repreendeu - Quer que ele simplesmente apareça na frente de Sakura e diga "Nós estávamos praticamente casados durante um ano", ela vai ter um piri-paque.

– Também não é assim a minha pupila não é tão sentimental.

Os três começaram a discutir esquecendo completamente o Uchiha que já tinham várias veias saltando em sua testa. Por fim, berrou extremamente nervoso:

– CHEGAAAA

– Está acontecendo alguma coisa aqui? – perguntou assustada a Haruno que estava parada na porta com uma bandeja nas mãos.

– Não! – responderam todos em uníssono.

– O que faz aqui Sakura? – perguntou a Hokage - Não disse para ir descansar?

– Sim, mas... Como o Sasuke-kun já está há dias sem comer comida de verdade, achei que ele gostaria de tomar uma sopa. – disse ela sem graça.

Neste momento um loirinho sorriu malvado com a idéia que acabara de ter.

– Pois é Sakura-chan, o Sasuke acabou de dizer que uma sopa cairia bem. – disse o Uzumaki.

– Hã? – O Uchiha falou sem entender.

– Mas ele está com as duas mãos dormentes e não dá pra mexer. – o loirinho continuou – Mas acho que se você der comida na boca dele, ele não vai se importar.

– O que você está dizendo Naruto? – irritou-se a kunoichi ficando vermelha como uma pimenta.

O moreno por fim entendeu onde Naruto queria chegar com aquela conversa maluca e entrou no jogo.

– Ah é! Não consigo me mover. Você poderia me fazer esse favor Sakura? – ele pediu, deixando-a ainda mais corada do que já estava.

– Cla... Claro Sasuke-kun. – ela gaguejou.

A médica-nin se aproximou da cama e Kakashi puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar.

– Bem, nós já vamos indo. Boa sorte Sasuke. – disse o Hatake.

– Não vai abusar heim! – Tsunade avisou.

– Vai nessa teme! – falou Naruto sorridente.

A porta se fechou atrás deles e Sakura ficou olhando confusa.

– O que eles queriam dizer? – perguntou vendo o amigo dar de ombros.

– Não sei.

A Haruno o fitou corada e constrangida. Por fim, ela lhe disse:

– Vou lhe dar a sopa Sasuke-kun, mas está um pouco quente, er... Eu vou assoprar ok.

A Kunoichi fez biquinho ao assoprar a colher e Sasuke teve que se segurar para não agarrá-la naquele momento. Ele estava sem nem um pingo de fome, mas só para tê-la por perto valia o esforço.

**Continua...**

O que o Sasuke vai fazer agora eim? O próximo capítulo já é o final.

**Haruno Shaoly – **Obrigada! Que bom que vc está gostando! Taí mais um capítulo, desculpe a demora...

**Claki – **Pois é né rsrs... judiei do Sasuke-kun desta vez rsrs... mas tudo vai acabar bem!

**Igorsambora – **Nya! Ficou curto mesmo né Igor-kun, desculpe... mas eu tava sem idéia hehe... espero que goste deste capítulo também obrigada!

**Uchiha ka-chan – **Nossa obrigada! Eu tinha achado os últimos capítulos meio muchinhos rsrs... que bom que vc tava gostando e desculpe a demora..

**Leticia Li – **Um espanto e tanto né... mas foi por uma boa causa hehe...

**Mariah-chan17 – **rsrs... pode dexá que o Sasuke-kun eu não matei, não ainda... hehe... mas se ele não ficar com a Sakura no anime eu mato òó (cara de mau) ou melhor, mato o Kishi-sensei! (rsrs... brincadeirinha)

**Kat Suiguin – **É verdade né! Mas como todo romance, esta fic também tem um final feliz! Rsrs...

**Sabaku no Ino-sama – **Nya eu quero que vc me avise sim! Obrigada pelos seus elogios!

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n – **rsrs... não se preocupe Brenda-chan! O importante é que vc tenha gostado desta minha fic doida hehe...

**Uchiha Neko – **rsrs... eu acho que vc já leu este capítulo né! Muito obrigada como sempre Neko-chan!

**Tsuki Koorime – **Ai que bom que acertei a hora de dar um suspense hehe...

**Elys the black angel – **Nossa vc me impresiona como sempre com sua bola de cristal O.O Eu também quero uma! O Jiraya huahuahua... não tinha pensado nele, mas acho que tá mais pra avô que tio rsrs...

**Mye-chan – **Hehe é verdade tá acabando... mesmo assim ainda tem muito romance pela frente!

**Taty-chan – **Nya obrigada! Tomara que goste deste capítulo também!

**Haruka-Chidori – **rsrs.. acho que ficou dramático demais algumas partes né rsrs...

**Mari Santoro – **Hum... ainda é surpresa! Rsrs... mas já posso adiantar que vai ter muito romance...

**Carol aka-neko – **Nya que bom que vc gostou! Quando comecei a fic achei que ia ficar meio chata e nada a ver essa parte... hehe

**Uchiha Madazitah – **Tadinha mesmo né rsrsrs... num tem sorte com a memória dela rsrs...

**thamii-chan – **Imagina Thami-chan, vc não é lerda não... mas confesso que eu tava com saudades rsrs...

**Rafahhh – **rsr... se vc leu no orkut, acho que então já leu este capítulo rsrs... mas muito obirgada por ter deixado uma review aqui também!

Gente obrigada mesmo! Fico feliz que vcs tenham gostado!

Bjs


	12. Operação reconquista

**Koi ni ochitara**

**Disclaimer – Queria o Naruto-kun pra mim, mas a Hinata-chan me mataria...**

_A Kunoichi fez biquinho ao assoprar a colher e Sasuke teve que se segurar para não agarrá-la naquele momento. Ele estava sem nem um pingo de fome, mas só para tê-la por perto valia o esforço._

**Último capítulo – Operação reconquista.**

A Haruno se encontrava em seu apartamento. Era seu dia de folga e ela dava graças por isso, afinal se sentia cansada e enjoada.

_"Por que eu estou assim? Até parece que estou grávida?". – _pensou debochando de si mesma.

Estava deitada em sua cama quando alguém bateu na porta. Resmungou mentalmente antes de se levanta e ir atender. Porém, ao abrir, se surpreendeu com Ino olhando amigavelmente para ela.

– Oi Sakura! Tudo bem? – ela cumprimentou.

– Ino? Tudo e você? – a Haruno respondeu educada.

– Estou bem. – disse-lhe sorrindo – É... Então, acabei de passar no escritório de Tsunade e ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu. O Sasuke-kun está bem?

– Sim. Ele está bem agora. Já recebeu alta, se quiser visitá-lo acho que ele vai estar na casa dele. – ela respondeu meio ríspida, abaixando a cabeça e deixando pairar no ar um clima bem desconfortável.

– Eu vim aqui dizer que agora que eu estou namorando com o Gaara, acho que acabou a nossa rivalidade né. – a loira disse constrangida. Ela, que quando Sakura estava sem memória voltara a se tornar sua melhor amiga, não queria perdê-la de novo.

Sakura sorriu sentindo-se idiota. Era infantilidade dela ainda emburrar-se por Ino se preocupar com o Uchiha.

– Quer entrar Ino? – ela a convidou com um sorriso sincero.

A Yamanaka também sorriu percebendo que já não havia mais ressentimentos entre elas e agradecida respondeu:

– Claro!

Passaram uma tarde agradável conversando sobre o namoro de Ino. Ela sabia que a amiga não se lembrava de ter perdido a memória por isso nem tocou no assunto.

– Você se ajeitou Ino. – disse a Haruno feliz - Acho que agora é minha vez né.

– Está namorando com o Sasuke-kun? – Ino perguntou sem esconder sua empolgação, mas se decepcionou quando esta lhe respondeu.

– Não! Ele nunca vai me dar bola. Quem sabe o Lee-san ainda não goste de mim, pelo menos eu não fico pra titia.

– NÃO! – a loira berrou sem querer.

– Por que não? – a rosada perguntou surpresa - Lee-san é um bom rapaz e sempre me protegeu com a vida dele.

– É que... Puxa você... Você ama o Sasuke-kun – disse engasgando em cada palavra.

– Mas, se continuar assim eu não desencalho. O Sasuke-kun me odeia. – a médica-nin concluiu pesarosa.

– Ele não te odeia. – disse a loira – Ele... Gosta de você. Tenho certeza!

Sakura sorriu divertida para a amiga.

– Não precisa tentar me agradar Ino. Já não temos mais ressentimentos uma com a outra.

– Não... Não é isso... É que eu realmente acho que ele gosta de você. – a outra gaguejou novamente, fazendo a kunoichi gargalhar desta vez.

– Pára Ino. Já falei que não precisa me agradar, quer beber alguma coisa? Nem ofereci né, desculpe.

– Hã... Eu quero sim obrigada. – disse a Yamanaka agradecida.

Sakura se levantou do sofá onde estava sentada e sentiu perder o chão momentaneamente. Ino se levantou correndo e a segurou, fazendo-a se sentar de novo.

– Sakura o que houve? – perguntou preocupada.

– Não sei. Uma tontura estranha, já faz dias que estou tendo tonturas – ela disse e então sorriu irônica – Até parece que eu estou grávida.

O queixo de Ino foi ao chão. A loira arregalou um pouco seus olhos e pôs a mão direita nas costas da Haruno, sem deixar esta perceber usou seu ninjutsu médico e constatou que o fluxo de chakra da Haruno estava bagunçado, sinais óbvios de uma possível gravidez.

– Sakura fica aqui e não faz esforço eu tenho que ir. – a loira disse com certa urgência.

– Aonde você vai? – a rosada perguntou intrigada.

– Tenho um assunto importantíssimo a tratar – disse enquanto saia correndo pela porta, deixando a amiga sem entender.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá vendo TV. Ainda estava de molho e sentia-se entediado e vazio. Sentia falta de Sakura. E não era o único, o furão estava deitado na poltrona favorita dela com cara triste.

Ouviu de repente a porta ser esmurrada, parecia que alguém tinha urgência em lhe falar. Levantou-se calmamente indo atender, mas ao abri-la uma cabeleira loira entrou correndo.

– Sasuke-kun, é importantíssimo. O que você tem pensado em fazer para reconquistar a Sakura? – Ino mal entrou e já foi perguntando.

– Oi pra você também Ino e por enquanto não pensei em nada. Não sou bom nisso. – ele lhe respondeu emburrado.

– Pois então comece a pensar e seja um Dom Juan se for preciso. A testuda está grávida. – a Yamanaka anunciou.

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos para ela enquanto tentava processar essa informação – _"Sakura? Grávida?"_

– E tem mais! Ela acha que você a odeia e está pensando em dar uma chance ao Lee. – a loira continuou fazendo com que os olhos arregalados do moreno se arregalassem ainda mais.

– QUÊ? – indagou assustado.

Ino andava de um lado para o outro enquanto não parava de falar, sem nem olhar para o amigo.

– Mande flores, chocolate, diga poesias, qualquer coisa que... – dizia gesticulando com as mãos, mas ao se virar para encarar Sasuke, este já não se encontrava mais na casa.

**-oOo-**

A porta do apartamento de Sakura foi esmurrada com força, assustando-a com a urgência da batida.

– Nossa quem será? – perguntou para si mesma enquanto corria para atender. Ao abrir não teve tempo de ver quem era apenas se sentiu ser empurrada contra parede e em seguida lhe roubarem um beijo desesperado.

Sasuke a beijava com certo desespero, prendia-a contra a parede como se ela pudesse escapar. Sentiu que ela começava a ficar sem ar e teve que parar o beijo.

– Sasuke-kun? Por quê? – ela perguntou ofegante.

O Uchiha observou o olhar confuso da garota e sorriu para si, notou os lábios inchados pela pressão que fizera neles, e sentiu-se seduzido, querendo mais, aproximou-se de seu ouvido e num sussurro se pronunciou.

– Porque você é minha. Só minha.

Ele quis beijá-la de novo, mas esta se esquivou irritada.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Sasuke-kun? Acha que pode chegar assim, sem mais nem menos e me agarrar? – ela perguntou nervosa.

– Não é assim, sem mais nem menos, e, além disso, já te agarrei várias vezes. – ele disse impaciente.

– O que?

– Você não se lembra, mas a um ano atrás, perdeu a memória e foi morar na minha casa. Nós começamos a namorar e...

– Está louco? – ela o interrompeu - Sasuke-kun acho que você ainda não está totalmente curado da sua doença.

– Sakura me escuta. – ele pediu - Você se esqueceu desse um ano que conviveu comigo quando recuperou a memória. O dobe do Naruto pode confirmar a história. E outra, você está grávida e esse filho é meu.

– Grávida? Eu? – ela gritou estridente – Sonhou, bebeu ou o quê heim? Vai pra casa Sasuke-kun, você não está bem.

– Eu estou ótimo. – disse-lhe irritado - E não foi sonho, eu sei tudo sobre você.

– Sasuk... – ela já ia contestar quando ele começou a falar coisas que começaram a deixá-la confusa.

– Você adora comer chocolate com morango, não gosta de bagunça, usa roupas ninja, mas adora os vestidos que estão guardados no armário da minha casa, e, além disso, tem uma pinta do lado do umbigo. – ele falou tudo sem interrupções, mas o que chamou a atenção do Haruno fora as últimas palavras.

– Como você sabe que eu tenho uma pinta do lado do meu umbigo? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

– Eu já a vi várias vezes.

– Sasuke-kun, você esteve me espionando?

O Uchiha passou a mão pelo cabelo forçando-se a se acalmar. Tinha que haver um jeito de fazê-la acreditar nele. Finalmente suspirou e se virou para ela com um sorriso vitorioso.

– Já entendi. Você vai ser minha de novo. Não estou mais preocupado – ele lhe disse se virando e saindo pela porta da casa calmamente.

* * *

(N/A: Songfic Música: Koi ni ochitara / Cantora: Crystal Kay)

**Deatta toki kara kitto  
**Desde o primeiro momento  
**Subete no sekai kawari hajimeteita yo  
**Em que te conheci o mundo começou a se transformar  
**Imanara kono kimochi o shoojiki ni ieru  
**Agora serei capaz de ser sincera

**-oOo-**

Sasuke devolveu o furão à Sakura e esta se alegrou com o presente.

– Como sabia que eu queria um animal de estimação? – ela perguntou segurando o bichinho no colo.

– Já disse que sei tudo sobre você. – ele respondeu convencido - Dá um nome pra ele.

_"Minha chance de fazer esse bicho trocar de nome" – _pensou.

– Hum... Já sei! – ela exclamou - Vou chamá-lo de Sasuke!

**-oOo-**

**Michi ni saita hana ni  
**Para declarar este sentimento  
**Sarigenaku waraikakeru  
**Adoro te ver sorrindo  
**Kimi ga daisuki de  
**para as flores na rua  
**Donna hooseki yori mo kagayaku  
**Quero gravar estes momentos no coração  
**Shunkan o mune ni kizamoo  
**Mais brilhantes do que as jóias

**-oOo-**

Os dias vão passando e sempre que possível Sasuke levava Sakura até a praia onde, uma vez, apreciaram juntos o pôr-do-sol. Ficavam horas lá, sentados, apenas conversando e curtindo o sol se por.

**-oOo-**

**kokoro kara kokoro kara omou  
**Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração  
**Kimi ga taisetsuna mono wa nandesuka?  
**Qual é o seu tesouro?  
**Sono egao sono namida  
**Estou decidida a proteger  
**Zutto mamotteku to kimeta  
**Seu sorriso, suas lágrimas  
**Koi ni ochite  
**Apaixonada...  
**I love you  
**Eu te amo

**-oOo-**

A lua cheia e as estrelas que brilhavam no céu iluminavam a varanda da casa do Uchiha, onde podia ser visto um casal dançando animadamente, sem música alguma, apenas com sorrisos nos rostos e corpos colados, balançando em ritmo.

**-oOo-**

**Kimi ga kodomo no koro ni miteta  
**Diga qual foi  
**Yume to negaigoto o kikasete  
**Seu sonho na infância  
**Tatoeba ima wa  
**Mesmo que agora esteja  
**Chigau basho ni tatteitemo  
**Em lugar completamente diferente  
**Omoidoori ni ikanai hi niwa  
**Quando nada fica como você quer  
**Natsukashii keshiki miniyukooyo  
**Vamos ver as saudosas paisagens  
**Ikutsumono omoide ga yasashiku  
**Várias lembranças vão te cobrir  
**Kimi o tsutsundeyuku kara  
**Com carinho

**-oOo-**

Tudo aconteceu rapidamente; em menos de dois meses Sasuke reconquistou a kunoichi e agora decidido a fazer uma surpresa para a namorada, a pedira em casamento.

Casaram-se no mesmo dia, sem padrinhos, nem convidados, apenas na presença da Hokage para que esta os abençoasse. Sasuke a fez vestir um vestido de noiva perolado e ele usou um terno azul marinho.

E claro, a cerimônia foi na igreja onde os pais de Sakura casaram.

**-oOo-**

**Kokoro kara kokoro kara omou  
**Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração  
**Kimi ga shinjiteru mono wa nandesuka?  
**No que você acredita?  
**Komo machi mo tomodachi mo  
**Esta cidade e os amigos  
**Minna itsudemo kimi no mikata de iruyo  
**Nunca deixarão de estar no seu lado  
**Always love  
**Sempre amam

**-oOo-**

Agora o vestido de noiva estava jogado longe, assim como todas as outras peças de roupa de ambos estavam espalhados pelo chão do quarto de Sasuke.

– Parece um sonho. – Sakura disse abraçada ao peito de seu, agora, marido – Em dois meses, você realizou todos os meus sonhos, quero dizer quase todos, ainda falta um.

– Qual? – ele perguntou intrigado, lembrara-se de todos.

– Ajudar você a realizar os seus sonhos. – ele respondeu encarando-o seriamente.

– Você realizou os meus sonhos há muito tempo. – disse o Uchiha sorrindo.

– Como assim?

O moreno se mexeu ficando de frente para sua esposa, fitando-a profundamente.

– Você está grávida do meu filho, ou seja, está reconstruindo o clã Uchiha comigo e vai ter que acreditar em mim desta vez. – acrescentou rapidamente.

– Bem, agora eu sei que estou grávida, já tem três meses né. – ela lhe disse sem graça. E quanto a acreditar em você, eu acredito, mas tem que me explicar como sabia dos meus sonhos.

Sorriu para ela e sem palavras virou-se para seu criado mudo e abriu a gaveta, retirando dela o diário de Sakura.

– Meu diário! – exclamou ela surpresa e constrangida - Você leu?

– Não só li como também escrevi nele. – o rapaz confessou.

– O que você escreveu?

– O que eu sempre quis dizer para você.

A kunoichi levantou a sobrancelha, sentou-se na cama e abriu o diário. Este continha duas anotações de Sasuke. A primeira datava um ano atrás com os dizeres:

_"Espero te fazer feliz daqui em diante."_

Virando a página Sakura quase chorou, a data era de dois meses atrás, quando Sasuke começou a tentar reconquistá-la e lá estava escrito:

_"Consegui?"_

A Haruno se virou para ele e o abraçou fortemente.

– Claro que conseguiu! – disse extremamente feliz.

– Bem, escrever é mais fácil do que dizer, mas... Não me parece tão difícil assim, agora que estou com você – Sasuke disse também sorrindo enquanto cuidadosamente segurava o rosto de sua esposa, fitando-a com ternura – Sakura... Eu te amo.

**-oOo-**

**kokoro kara kokoro kara omou  
**Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração  
**Kimi ga taisetsuna mono wa nandesuka?  
**Qual é o seu tesouro?  
**Sono egao sono namida  
**Estou decidida a proteger  
**Zutto mamotteku to kimeta  
**Seu sorriso, suas lágrimas  
**Koi ni ochite  
**Apaixonada...  
**I love you  
**Eu te amo

**Owari!**

Bem, esse foi o fim. Acho que não foi o que todo mundo esperava, mas tentei fazer o melhor possível... na verdade, minha intenção sempre foi a de colocar a música da Crystal Kay como fundo musical pra o casal porque eu acho que a letra combina direitinho com eles...

**Claki – **êêê... chegou ao final! Espero que tenha gostado deste finzinho, apesar de ter ficado com gostinho de quero mais hehe...

**Mye-chan – **Obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics Mye-chan! Com certeza ainda vou postar mais fics de... SASUSAKU! (viciada)

**Kat Suiguin – **huahuahua... é verdade né! Eu também ficaria a ver navios em seco se estivesse no lugar da Sakura rsrs...

**Ttchan – **O Naruto deu um belo dum empurrão no Sasuke né huahuahuahau... eu adoro ver a amizade destes dois, sempre tento fazê-los mais amigos do que rivais. Espero que goste deste meu estilo hehe...

**Taty-chan – **Nya, o Sasuke se saiu bem na sua reconquista! Rsrs... a Sakura ama muito ele (e eu também...)

**Mari Santoro – **rsrs... foi o mais comprido que consegui fazer Mari-san! É que eu não tinha mais idéia pra encher lingüiça rsrs... tentei fazer o mais romântico possível também! Espero que goste...

**Leticia Li – **Nya com certeza valew a pena rsrs... acho que se eu estivesse no lugar da Sakura eu faria o mesmo pelo Sasuke-kun! Eu acho lindo o amor destes dois!

**Elys the black angel – **huhuahuahua... eu também quero uma bola de cristal Elys-channnnn… rsrs… E olha que eu já tinha este capítulo escrito antes de vc mandar aquela review! Rsrs... fiz bem romântico este capítulo pra compensar o último que ficou meio tristinho...

**Vingador Uchiha – **Nya! Obrigada Uchiha-san! Que bom que vc gostou! E desculpe os capítulos curtinhos hehe... mas este ficou um pouquinho maior né rrs...

**Mariah-chan17 – **Espero quevc tenha gostado deste capítulo de reconquista rsrs... bem espertinho o Sasuke-kun né rsrs...

**Igorsambora – **Acho que não foi o que vc esperava que estivesse escrito no diário mas... rsrs... bem os dois ainda não estavam juntos quando ele escreveu pela primeira vez né rsrs...

**nandy – **Obrigada novamente Nandy-chan por ter me avisado do erro, fiquei super sem graça rsrs... (fanfiction é meio doido)

**Sabaku no Ino-sama – **Nya, mas o Sasuke é tarado só pela Sakura rsrs... (eu espero) Obrigada!

**Tia-Lulu – **Que legal que vc está gostando! Fico muito feliz!

**Kiyuii-chan – **Kiyuii-sama (fazendo reverência). É sempre uma honra receber suas reviews! Obrigada! Espero que as coisas tenham ficado melhores hehe...

**thamii-chan – **Nya! Já sei! Vc dá uma colherada Thami-chan que eu dou outra! E a gente se reveza pra dar comidinha pro Sasuke-kun! Rrsr...

**Carol aka-neko – **Nya obrigada! Tomara que goste do finalzinho!

**Patynha – **huahuahuahua... eu também não gosto do "continua" rsrs... mas sempre tem um pouquinho de suspense né rsrs...

**Uchiha Neko – **O.O Terceira vez? Nossa que honra! E pode deixar que não vou me esquecer da fic como uma princesa, logo logo ela tá aparecendo aqui de novo hehe...

– Nya! Não precisa se desculpar não... o importante é que vc tenha gostado das fics rss... valew! E vc é fã de InoGaara né hehe... eu também gosto deles!

**Haruka-Chidori – **hehe... o Sasuke não se esqueceu do furãozinho não rsrs... ele até tentou fazer o bichinho mudar de nome rsrs...

**neko-chan X3 – **Nya eu também quero passar um ano com o Sasuke-kun! A sakura sempre se dá bem né rsrs... ainda bem que eu gosto dela hehe...

**Kagura-Lari – **Oi bem vinda miga! Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que goste deste finalzinho também rsrs...

**Lecka-chan – **Imagina Lecka-chan! Não precisa se desculpar não... fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da fic!

E mais uma fic terminada! Agradeço do fundo do coração à todos que leram e mandaram reviews maravilhosas! Todos foram muito importantes na construção desta fic, afinal foi a primeira que recebo tantas reviews O.O rsrs...

Minna daisuki!

Bjs e até a próxima fic!


End file.
